Distant Length
by AnticPancham
Summary: After a few years that the Star Fox team had defeated Andross from invading the Lylat system, two familiar faces come back from the Star Fox's past to continue on their plans. While Fox undergoes a painful trial with some new found feeling for a certain someone. (Includes Fox x Wolf content)
1. Far Apart

**Hello, everybody! I want to start out by saying that this story is going to be a new adventure that the Star Fox team will go on.**

 **One of the things that you will notice is that this story will include an M/M romance. That being Fox and Wolf, so if you are uncomfortable with these types of stuff then I suggest you go and read something else.**

 **Don't worry, Dark Lies is being put on a momentary stop since I need to fully develop its story and edit a few things. Without further a do, let's get into this story!**

* * *

The Lylat system had been very peaceful ever since the Star Fox team had stopped Andross' invasion over Lylat.

The reddish fox was sitting on a chair, looking out of the window located in his quarters. He was thinking about how boring things have gotten ever since him and his team defeated Andross. He was wondering if anything interesting would happen today, but it seemed as if that wasn't going to happen. The vulpine sighed, still looking out the window looking at all the tiny stars in space.

He fell off his chair as he heard a big explosion on the other side of the Great Fox, making it shake vigorously. He got up wondering what was happening.

"Fox! Get up here, quick!" Came a voice from the comm system sounding extremely worried.

He immediately ran out of his quarters entering a glass elevator. He quickly pushed the button that would get him up to the bridge. The elevator swiftly went up, its door opening as the elevator arrived at the top.

"Fox!" Everyone in the room yelled out as they saw Fox coming into the room.

"What's going on!?" The vulpine asked trying to gain his balance as another explosion made the Great Fox shake.

"It's Star Wolf!" Said a small green toad as he was checking his computer for the damage the Great Fox had received.

"Star Wolf?" The vulpine thought to himself. Why would Stat Wolf be attacking them? Andross was gone, so they didn't really have a purpose in picking fights with Fox and his team.

A face appeared on the main monitor in the front of the bridge. Everyone was a bit confused and surprised upon seeing who it was.

"Hello Star Fox." Said a green chameleon with a big smirk.

"Leon? What do you want?!" Said a blue avian as soon as he saw Leon's face pop out on the main monitor.

"Well if it isn't the person I despise most." Said Leon still with a smirk. Falco started to make a fist. He and Leon never saw eye-to-eye to each other. Their rivalry was different from the one Fox and Wolf had, they completely hated each other's guts and wished the other was dead.

"What do you guys want?!" Said Fox placing his hand on Falco's shoulder trying to calm him down, but the avian only seemed to get angrier.

"Well, it's pretty simple what we're asking for." Said Leon, his face now becoming serious. They all waited for him to speak. "We want you, Fox." He finally said. The room turning silent at his demand.

"Ha! Yeah right, as if we would just give up Fox to the likes of you!" Falco yelled out in anger breaking the silence.

Leon started to shake his head. "Well, that's too bad. Guess you don't give us any other option." He said. Another explosion had made the Great Fox shake. Star Wolf had started to shoot at the Great Fox.

Everybody was trying to maintain their balance as the Great Fox was shaking. One blast had hit on one of the wings of the Great Fox making it shift a little to the side in a great force. They were all shot across the room. Fox hitting one of the walls and breaking his left arm in the process. The vulpine let out a sharp painful shriek as he felt his arm pop out of place.

The other three had flown across the room hitting the cold steel ground. The explosions had taken the main electricity out, making the red emergency light turn on.

"Is everybody alright?" Asked Fox as he was getting up holding his left arm in place. He walked around a little trying to find his friends in the red emergency lights. He spotted the blue avian laying on the ground, blood coming out of his forehead.

Fox rushed over to help out his friend. He grabbed Falco and inspected his injury. He had a couple of bruises, the main thing he noticed was the blood coming out of his forehead.

"Peppy! Slippy! Are you guys OK?!" Fox yelled out looking all over the bridge. He couldn't see that well, the emergency lights were turning on and off sequentially making it harder for him to find them. He waited a couple of seconds to see if they responded.

"Yeah, we're alright Fox." Said Slippy coming over to Fox with Peppy at his side. They weren't as badly injured as Fox and Falco. They had a couple of bruises and scratches, but nothing that serious.

"What are we going to do Fox?" Surprisingly said the avian who had sat up grabbing his head.

"The only thing I can do right now to protect you guys." Said Fox getting up and walking towards the main monitor. "Leon, stop attacking! I'll come with you..." He said still holding his arm in place.

"What?! Fox, you can't be serious!" Falco yelled out standing up.

Leon appeared on the big screen again with a huge smile on his face. "Finally come to your senses McCloud?" He said mockingly.

"Fox we can take them!" Said Falco walking towards him.

Fox looked back at him seriously. "No Falco, even if we were to fight them, by the time we reached the hangar and got into our Arwings they would have blown up the Great Fox." He said looking at Leon.

Leon started laughing like a maniac. "Yeah, listen to your boss bird!" He said mockingly. Falco was extremely mad at this point. "Now be a good fox and let us in. Oh, and Fox, you better come alone if you know what's good for your friends."

Fox looked over at Slippy. He knew what Fox was trying to tell him. Slippy walked over to the main computer and opened up the hangar doors. Leon and two more ships entered the Great Fox, and Fox started to head his way down.

Falco grabbed Fox's shoulder. "Fox, think really hard about what you're doing right now!" He said tightening his grip.

Fox shrugged Falco's hand off of him. "This is the only way to keep you guys safe." He said heading to the elevator. He pushed a button making its door elevator made its way down, its doors opening as it reached the hangar. As the door opened up, it revealed three Wolfen ships and his and his teams Arwings. Fox was confused that there was only three instead of the usual four.

One of the Wolfen ships hatch opened up letting a bit of smoke come off of it. A figure emerged from the smoke. It jumped down landing perfectly as it reached the ground. It was a green chameleon dressed in a dark blue jump-suit.

"It's nice to see you again Fox." Said Leon grabbing some handcuffs from his belt. He approached Fox and threw them on his hands making sure they were on tight.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Fox raising an eyebrow. His arm was still broken, so he had to try his best to not move it.

"That's for me to know and for you to see." Said Leon grabbing Fox and heading his way back to his Wolfen.

Fox looked at the other two Wolfen and saw that it was Panther and Andrew. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Leon. "I'm surprised your leader isn't here giving the orders." He said wondering where was Wolf.

Leon stopped and looked back at Fox. "You mean Wolf?" He said and started laughing like crazy. Fox was confused as there was nothing funny about what he said. "Yeah, listen, Wolf O'Donnell isn't the leader anymore. You got that?" He added with an attitude as if Fox had insulted him.

"Wait, Wolf is not the leader anymore? Then what happened to him? What has he been doing all of this time?" Fox was thinking to himself. He and Wolf were enemies during Andross' invasion, but him and Wolf always saw eye-to-eye with each other as rivals. They didn't like each other, but they didn't hate each other's guts like Falco and Leon did. This started to concern Fox.

Leon helped Fox get up into the Wolfen due that he was having a hard time to get up with his broken arm. "OK team, we got what we wanted. Let's get out of here." Said Leon as he closed his Wolfen's hatch. The three Wolfen ships started their engines. After a few seconds the Wolfen ships got of the ground and blasted off out of the Great Fox.

* * *

Falco, Peppy, and Slippy were looking out of the window on the bridge as Leon, Panther, and Andrew blasted off far away into space with Fox. They looked around wondering what to do.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to see if I can get the electricity back and running again." Said Slippy running to the elevator as fast as he could.

Falco punched one of the desks in the bridge. "God dammit Fox! Always has to be a hero!" He said looking down.

"Calm down Falco, as soon as Slippy gets the electricity up, we can do a full search on where they are taking Fox." Said Peppy, connecting a few cables on one of the main computers.

Falco calmed down a little and sat down on his chair. He sighed as he looked out the big window in the bridge.

Fox was uncomfortable being in the back of the Wolfen. It was his first time in one of them. It was colder than his Arwing, but he thought that it was due to Leon liking it that way. It was also smaller than the Arwings, maybe that's why they always seemed faster than the Arwings, and it was pretty loud too.

"We're almost there." Leon whispered to himself as he saw their destination.

Fox found this place familiar. He tried to remember where they were from his past adventures through Lylat. After he kept thinking, he finally knew where they were. They were in Sector Z, it's been a while since Fox had been here. He kept looking around until he saw a big base in the middle of space.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Fox, still looking over at the base.

Leon just chuckled at the question and kept quiet. He was apparently really excited which made Fox really nervous of what was about to happen.

They entered the base slowly, and then landed in a little hangar. Leon opened up the Wolfen's hatch, and he grabbed and threw Fox out of the cockpit. Fox hit the ground injuring his arm more than it already was. Once he made an impact with the ground he let out a sharp shriek. Leon jumped out of the Wolfen picking Fox up. Panther and Andrew also got out of their Wolfens and just smirked at the injured vulpine.

Leon led Fox through a steel door, behind it were long hallways leading to various places. Fox was surprised as he saw many security guards patrolling the halls. The last time he had seen this much security was when he and his team were ordered to take back planets Andross had taken over. They walked through them until they arrived at a room with multiple cells. Leon opened one and as the steel doors opened up, he threw Fox in.

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?!" Fox yelled looking back at Leon who was smiling at him.

"Have fun." Said Leon as he closed the door. Fox was confused by what he said, thinking about what he was talking about. He looked around that almost empty cell. The lights were dimmed, and they seem to not be working properly. He got up and inspected the room, but it was hard to see due to the lights.

"Well, well, well, but if it isn't Fox McCloud." Said a deep raspy voice from one of the corners of the cell.

Fox's ears flickered up once he recognized who's voice that was. He looked around to where the voice came from only to find a familiar person. "Wolf?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, that was a short one. Don't worry the next chapters are gonna be longer than this one.**

 **This was like an introduction to the new story. I have some plans for this little story of mine. I'm pretty sure by now that it's going to be longer than Unexpected Visitor.**

 **Anyways, please review my story to see how I'm doing or if I have any typos or something else. Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Back From The Dead

"Wolf?" Said Fox looking at the gray figure sitting in one of the corners of the room.

"It's quite a surprise seeing you here." Said Wolf standing up from where he was seated. He started walking towards the injured vulpine.

Once Wolf got under the dim lights that were barely lighting up the room, Fox noticed that his signature eye patch was missing, revealing his scarred eye. Fox had never seen it before. It looked pretty bad, its iris had a grayish color to it. He also noticed that he had a couple of serious looking cuts on his arms and legs, making the vulpine a little worried.

"What are you doing here?" Fox finally said getting up, still holding onto his broken arm.

Wolf got closer to the vulpine. "I could ask you the same question McCloud." Said Wolf now standing in front of Fox.

Fox found it weird that Wolf was this close to him. The only time they were this close is when they had to fight in hand-to-hand combat back when Wolf was working for Andross.

"I don't know, your team came out of nowhere and started attacking my ship. Next thing I knew they wanted me for some reason." Said Fox trying to work through the pain his arm was giving him.

Wolf looked at Fox's arm and growled quietly. "Those bastards!" He thought to himself. He tried to not look mad in front of the vulpine. "Yeah, they're not my teammates anymore." He said crossing his arms, his sight now fixated on Fox.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He said confused.

Wolf started to get a little mad. "Well McCloud, let's just say that we no longer had the same idea about what Star Wolf was going to do after you and your team took Andross down." He said looking away from Fox.

Fox nodded, he was always thinking about what they were doing after he destroyed Andross and left them without a job, but he couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. "But why are you locked up, and why do you have cuts all over your body?" Fox asked concerned trying to get in Wolf's line of sight.

Wolf was trying to avoid looking at Fox, but Fox kept on trying to look at Wolf in the face. Wolf sighed. "Look, McCloud, if you wanna get out of here alive, you better behave and do what they tell you to do." He said annoyed.

"What do you mean? Who's they, and what are they going to make me do?" Fox asked worriedly.

Wolf sighed while putting one of his paws in his face. "Listen, these guys aren't your average mercenaries. They've got me doing all kinds of things." Wolf said looking at the ground thinking about something.

Fox got more worried. "What _have_ they made you do Wolf?" He said getting closer to Wolf and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Wolf shrugged Fox's hand off of his shoulder. "I think it's better if you don't know." He said as he started walking to the corner he previously was sitting at.

Fox never saw Wolf like this. Somehow, he seemed... broken? He wondered what kind of stuff these people made Wolf go through, and for how long has he been here. He sighed. "I hope you can find me soon guys."

* * *

"Slippy, how are you doing down there?" asked Falco.

"Well the main circuit is busted and a part of the system is completely fried. It would take about an hour or so to fix it." Said Slippy into his comm system.

"We don't have that much time Slippy! For all we know, Leon and his lackeys could be torturing Fox as we speak, or worse!" Falco yelled out.

"Falco, you need to calm down. Slippy is doing his best to get this place back up and running again He doesn't need you yelling down his throat, we have enough problems as it is." Said Peppy still working on the main computer.

Falco looked over at Peppy. "We need to get the Great Fox moving Peppy. Fox needs us right now." He said as he was opening a panel under one of the computers in the bridge.

"We know Falco, but we ain't moving until Slippy finishes fixing up the main power system." Said Peppy giving up on working on the computer he was trying to get back running.

Falco was switching a few cables around and connecting some power outputs until he got shocked. "Ahhh! This is pointless! I'll be in my quarters, call me when we're good to go." He said in anger getting up and walking into the elevator. He pushed a button then the doors swiftly closed.

Peppy sighed. "I hope you're OK Fox."

* * *

Fox sat on the opposite side of where Wolf was sitting. He thought that his arm was getting worse by the minute. It was killing him, and he was mad that nobody had come and taken care of it. He would occasionally whimper when he made a wrong move, which made Wolf look over to him.

Wolf couldn't stand seeing Fox like this. Something inside him made him want to help the injured vulpine. He hesitated for a moment, but sighed and stood up, heading over to Fox. He kneed down once he was next to him. "Let me take a look at it." He said extending his hand.

Fox look surprised at Wolf, he would've never imagined that Wolf would try to help him. Not after all those years, they were trying to kill each other, but at the same time, he was glad that cared for him even if it was just a little.

Wolf inspected Fox's arm. It was badly injured. The hit he took dislocated his shoulder and when Leon threw him out of the Wolfen it broke the upper part of his arm. Wolf started to growl as he noticed how bad it was. He then took off his jacket and shirt making Fox's eyes widened as Wolf's bare chest appeared in front of him, making a light blush appear on the vulpine's face.

Wolf put on his jacket and took his shirt, wrapping it in Fox's arms and tightening it up. "There, that should help in keeping your arm stable." He said getting up.

Fox kept silent, he didn't understand why would Wolf help him due to their past. Even though it seemed weird, Fox liked seeing this side of Wolf. It was a side of him that was caring and gentle which Fox seemed to be impressed by. He never though that Wolf had a side like that.

Wolf made his way back to his corner and sat down. Fox just looked at the lupine, puzzled due to his kindness.

Fox looked over at Wolf trying to find the correct words to say. "Ummm... Wolf." He finally said, Wolf looked up at the injured vulpine. "Thanks." He said looking away scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it." Said Wolf getting comfortable in his corner.

Fox was lost in thoughts. Why would Wolf help him, and why did he find his bare chest... attractive? No, he shook the idea off, it was wrong to think like that. Was it? He didn't know what he felt.

The cell door opened up, both of them looked up to see Leon at the door with a pair of guards. "Get up Wolf." He said smirking at him.

Wolf got up and looked at Fox. "See you around pup." He said as he walked out of the cell.

Fox got up quickly. "Where are you taking him?!" He yelled out walking over to the door.

The two guards aimed their blaster at Fox. "Don't worry McCloud, I'll make sure that they take extra good care of him." Said Leon chuckling. He then pushed a button making the door close.

Wolf grabbed Leon by the collar pushing him against the wall. The guards quickly aimed their blaster at him. "What the hell Leon?! You said you weren't going to hurt him!" He said fully enraged.

"Let him go O'Donnell." Said one of the guards pointing his blaster at him. Leon gestured them to lower their blasters. "Hey, what can I say. When we were getting off the Wolfen he slipped and fell off." He said calmly.

Wolf growled at him and let him go. He knew he was lying, it was one of Leon's specialties, but Wolf knew that an injury that bad wouldn't be caused by just falling off a Wolfen. He wanted to punch him, but he knew it would not go so good.

Leon finally noticed Wolf was missing his shirt. "Hey Wolf, where's your shirt?" He said with a smirk.

Wolf straightened himself and kept quiet.

"No way..." Leon said in disbelief. Wolf looked back at him. "Was that what Fox had on his arm?!" He added.

Wolf growled at the question. He didn't want to answer.

"To think that the all fearless Wolf O'Donnell would fall for the mighty hero Fox McCloud after all those days they were trying to kill each other," Leon said as he started laughing.

Wolf glared at Leon full of hate. "Believe what you want to believe Leon, but I would never fall for a person like him." He said as he was walking away with the guards closely following him.

They walked around those halls until they reached a big door. Leon put a code on the keypad beside it making the doors open up. They got in, the guards pushing Wolf in with their blasters.

There were two men sitting at a table in the middle of the room. One of them was a canine, he was wearing a green military-like uniform on. The other was a green reptile, he was wearing some kind of old ancient clothes.

"Ah, Wolf, glad to see you again." Said the canine once he noticed Wolf coming into the room.

"Cut the crap Shears. Just tell me what you want." Said Wolf crossing his arms looking at him a little pissed.

The canine stood up and walked over to the lupine. "What I want is simple. Now that we have Fox, I can get one of the last components that I need for my plan." Said the canine. The reptile forced a cough. He looked back at him and then back at Wolf. "Right, our plan." He added.

Wolf scoffed at what he said. "Yeah right, as if Fox McCloud would help you." He said.

The canine snapped his fingers. "Oh, I think he'll have a change of heart." He said as some guard came over and grabbed Wolf.

"What are you doing?!" He said trying to get out of the guard's hold.

The guards placed Wolf on a steel table and tied him up. The canine looked over at Leon nodding his head.

Leon walked over to the table Wolf was placed on and grabbed one of the many knives that were on a side table. He inspected the knife and looked over at Wolf. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said getting closer to Wolf.

Wolf's eyes widened as he figured out what was going to happen, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and Fox had been sitting in the corner of his cell, puzzled, scared, worried, and confused all together. Half an hour had passed and nobody had come to get him. He was also worried about Wolf. He had seen a side of Wolf that he had never seen before. A caring and loving side, which was extremely rare to see in the lupine.

He found it nice that Wolf at least cared a little for him, even if the lupine denied that he did so.

The cell doors opened. Two armed guards were standing there. "Get up McCloud." Said one of the guards.

"What did you do to Wolf?!" Said Fox instantly standing up.

"Move it." One of them said raising their blaster at Fox.

Fox slowly walked out and looked around. The guards escorted him to the room where Wolf had been taken half an hour ago. One of them opened the door and shoved Fox in.

"So nice you can be here Fox." Said the canine sitting in his seat facing away from Fox.

Fox's ears flickered up once he heard the voice. "No, it can't be..." Said Fox looking up at the seat eyes widened.

"Oh, but it can Fox." Said the canine turning his seat.

"Captain Shears? But I thought you were dead!" Fox yelled out taking a step back.

"Well as you can see, I'm fully alive McCloud." He said standing up.

"What do you want?!" Said Fox standing his ground.

Shears chuckled. "Oh, poor Fox." He said coming closer to Fox grabbing him by the collar. "You're going to help me finish what I started." He said with a grin.

Fox's eyes widened, he knew what he was talking about, and he didn't like it. "As if I'm going to help you rebuild that monster!" He said getting out of Shears' hold.

Shears started laughing. "I was hoping you said that." He said snapping his fingers.

A table came out of the ground. The first thing coming into view was Leon covered in blood. Fox took a step back once Wolf came into view. He was tied up on the table, bleeding and full of cuts all over his body. His dried up blood staining his gray fur. He seemed to be coming in and out of consciousness.

Fox was speechless, he had never seen Wolf in a condition like this. He had only seen him with a couple of cuts or scratches when they were fighting each other hand-to-hand or when Wolf's face popped up on Fox's Arwing.

"You're going to help me, if not, then I don't think Wolf here is going to get out of here alive." Shears said with a smirk.

Fox was about to talk until he heard a sound coming over from Wolf. He was coughing up blood. "Ugh, you bastard, h-he doesn't care i-if I live or die... So he isn't going to help you i-in your crappy p-plan." Said Wolf looking at Shears with eyes full of rage.

Shears walked over to Wolf and grabbed him by the neck. "I'm not so sure about that." He whispered into his ear. "Leon, you know what to do." He said sitting down in his chair.

Leon nodded and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find on that side table, chuckling once he found the right one. He was beside Wolf now. He was about to cut open Wolf's chest.

"STOP!" Fox yelled out, his voice filled with fear looking at the ground. They all looked at him, waiting for what he was about to say. "I'll help you, just... Just leave Wolf out of this..." Fox said looking up, a tear falling from one of his eyes.

Shears stood up laughing like a maniac. He walked over to Wolf. "It seems he does care if you live or die. Consider yourself lucky." He whispered again into Wolf's ear. He looked over at Fox who was on his knees. "But just in case..." He said before grabbing a syringe from the side table and injecting Wolf.

"What did you do to him!" Fox yelled out standing up.

"Calm down McCloud, these are just precautions, just in case you try to cross me." He said grinning.

"What kind of precautions?" Fox asked concerned.

Shears grabbed a remote from his pocket and waved it around. "I injected Wolf with a virus. If you were to cross me, with just of a push of a button the virus will start eating Wolf from the inside, killing him instantaneously." He said with an evil smirk.

Both Fox and Wolf eyes widened. "You did w-what?! When I g-get out of here y-you're dead!" Wolf yelled out but coughed up blood in the process.

"You're not going to do anything because as you can see I have your life in my hands." Said Shears waving the control. "Just be grateful that I'm at least letting you out of this." He added while snapping his fingers again, making Wolf and Leon disappear under the floor. He walked up to Fox and stopped beside him. "So you better behave if you know what's good for him and you." He said proceeding in walking out of the room.

The guards came up from behind him. "Move it." One of them said.

Fox turned back and walked out of the room with them, concerned over Wolf. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Fox's cell. One of them opened the door while the other shoved Fox in once the doors opened, causing Fox to trip and hit the cold steel floor.

He sat up as the door closed behind him. He didn't know what he got himself into, and why did he save Wolf? A couple of years ago he would've cared less if Wolf had died when he took his Wolfen down. Wait, did he care, no he couldn't have. Did he? All that time they were fighting in the war against Andross and Star Wolf, Fox made himself hate Wolf and his crew for working for him, but now that Wolf was no longer a criminal, he felt something different.

Fox was now in a state of thought and confusion, wondering about what had happened. His mind was clouded with all the pain his arm was giving him. He scooted over to a corner of the room and sighed. "Where are you guys?" He said looking up to the ceiling.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, everybody, chapter 2 has finally arrived I hope you guys enjoy it**

 **I just want to quickly say that this story is going to be a long one. Maybe it will have more than 10 chapters if I can get the story in proper place.**

 **And please don't hate me, but the romance with Wolf and Fox isn't gonna come for some time as I want to build it up. But I'll add some moments in there for them since this story is an M/M between the two.**

 **Also, the next chapter of Dark Lies may be coming soon since I have almost tied up its story up with the help of some of my friends.**

 **Feel free to review my story if there are any typos/writing errors you might have seen that I didn't and I'll correct them, and be honest. Honest criticism is what makes a person a better writer and I want to improve. Anyways, may you all have a wonderful day.**


	3. Unexpected Meetings

The Great Fox was floating in the middle of space, still non-operational. The halls were quiet and the only one on the bridge was Peppy. He was looking out of the big window, watching the stars, waiting for the Great Fox to get back online.

Peppy grabbed his communicator. "How are things down there Slippy?" He said laying back on his chair.

It took a couple of seconds before Slippy responded. Slippy sighed. "Well, I already fixed the burned system, all I need to do is replace the module circuit, and we'll be ready to go." He said while he was trying to grab a tool from his toolbox.

"That's great Slippy! As soon as we get the Great Fox running the faster we can find out where Leon and his buddies took Fox." Said Peppy getting up.

Peppy walked over to the elevator and got in, pushing a button making its doors swiftly close in front of him. The elevator lowered until its doors opened with the same swiftness. Peppy walked out and started to walk through the halls until he stopped in front of a door.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nobody answered. Peppy opened up the door to find Falco, sitting in a chair, he apparently was smoking. He surprised Peppy, he didn't know Falco smoked. Even after all those years' nobody ever saw Falco smoke.

Peppy entered the room, Falco, still not noticing him. "I never knew you smoked." Said Peppy walking towards him.

Once Falco noticed Peppy he flicked the cigarette away as if he was doing nothing. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked standing up.

Peppy looked over at where Falco had thrown the cigarette, his eyes then returning over to Falco. "You do know that smoking is bad for you, right?" He said keeping his eyes on him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it Peppy, OK?" Said Falco crossing his arms.

Peppy looked at him concerned. "Falco, we're teammates, no, friends. You know you can talk to me." He said getting close to Falco.

Falco sighed and sat down on his bed. "It's Fox! God, that guy always has to be a freaking hero all the time. It gets so annoying! Why doesn't he just let us help him!" He said making a fist.

Peppy sat down beside him. "I know how you feel Falco, but that's just Fox's nature. He's our leader, he thinks it's his responsibility to keep us safe!" He said grabbing his shoulder.

"But it's not! We can take care of ourselves. And now because of his decision, he could be dead!" Falco yelled out in rage.

Peppy didn't know what to say. Falco calmed down and looked at Peppy. "Sometimes I feel that if anything were to happen to him, it would be all our fault." He said lowering his head.

Peppy took a moment to think. "It's neither yours nor our fault if anything happens to Fox. He wanted Leon to take him away. If not, they would have killed us. I don't think Fox could live with himself if something were to happen to us, and he could've done something to stop it." He said calmly.

Falco started thinking about what Peppy had said. He was right, Fox wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were killed and Fox could've stopped it. It was in Fox's nature, that's why he was their leader. A leader who would put his life on the line just so his friends could keep on living.

Falco looked over at Peppy. "Yeah, I guess your right, but he still pisses me off." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Peppy started laughing. "Come on, Slippy is almost done with the repairs. The Great Fox should be up and be running soon." He said getting up and extending his hand towards Falco.

Falco grabbed his hand and got up. They left Falco's room and headed their way towards the elevator. In a swift of a moment, the elevator took them up to see Slippy on the main computer.

Slippy looked back at them. "Hey guys, I'm almost done. I just need to restart the system, and we should be ready to go." He said messing around on the computer.

"Good job Slippy!" Said Falco throwing his wing up.

In a few moments, Slippy was swapping around computers inputting codes and commands. After a few seconds the lights turned on and the Great Fox started to move.

"OK, the Great Fox is ready to roll!" Said Slippy raising an arm up.

Falco sat down in his chair. "OK team, our next objective is to find Fox." He said starting up his computer. "Slippy, try to find out where Leon and his crew were heading after they took Fox." He said looking over at Slippy.

Slippy nodded. He started to mess around the computer calculating the direction Leon and his crew headed after they took Fox. "Well, according to this, they either went to Sector Z or Area 6." He said looking back at Falco.

"Can you pinpoint where exactly they might have gone?" Falco asked curiously.

"Let me see." Said Slippy turning back to his computer. He again started to check his computer, trying to pinpoint where exactly they went as if his life depended on it. "Well, there's a higher probability they headed towards Sector Z." He said looking back again at Falco.

Falco nodded. "Well, that's where we are headed next. Slippy put out coordinates towards Sector Z." He said laying back on his chair.

Slippy swiftly set out coordinates towards Sector Z and the Great Fox started moving. "We'll be in Sector Z in about 30 minutes." He said getting up.

"OK, Fox here we come!" Said Falco jumping out of his chair.

* * *

Fox groaned as he was sitting on the cold steel floor of his cell. His arm was killing him. The only thing that kept his arm stable was Wolf's shirt and that by itself was giving him a headache.

Wolf was never the person to show that he cared about something or to show a bit of emotion. So him caring for Fox's injury was a big blow to him, but it was a nice change.

The other thing that was giving a headache was the fact that he also helped out Wolf. At the moment that he saw that Leon was about to open Wolf up, a sense of fear went through his body making him want to protect him.

That was the thing, he never cared for Wolf, all those times they faced off he never once cared if he lived or die once his Wolfen crashed. He was lost in thought.

* * *

Wolf was in a different room. His blood had stained his gray fur all over. He had cuts all over his body, and he couldn't walk correctly.

Shears walked into the room with two guards behind him. "How is our little guest doing?" He asked with a grin.

"Fuck off Shears!" Wolf yelled out full of anger.

Shears chuckled. "Nevermind that, get up, your ship is waiting." He said getting close to him.

Wolf looked at him confused. "What do you mean by my ship?" He asked.

"Well Wolf, if you remember correctly, Fox agreed that he would help us, but he said to keep you out of it." Said Shears as he walked to the frame of the door.

"I didn't think you would keep your end of the bargain." Said Wolf trying to get up.

Shears got close to him. "Oh, I'm not, as soon as Fox gives me what I want I'll kill him and then you with this little thing." He said waving around a remote.

"Fox won't fall for your dumb trap." Wolf scoffed.

Shears grabbed Wolf by the chin. "Fox will do as I say. Now that I know that he cares for your miserable life he won't misbehave. He will follow every command I give him. Count yourself lucky, at least someone in this pitiful galaxy cares for you." He said with a smirk.

"Now be a good boy and get out of my sight before I decide to kill you right here and now." Said Shears with an evil grin.

Wolf growled at him and followed the guards out. They guided him to the hangar. Wolf got a little happy once he saw his Wolfen. He hasn't flown it since a long time, but it also brought back bad memories. Memories Wolf decided to leave in the past.

The guards escorted him to his Wolfen and once they got to it Wolf jumped in without hesitation.

"Hey, Wolf." Said Shears looking at Wolf seriously. Wolf looked back at him. "Don't try anything funny. Remember, your life is in my hands." He said waving the remote again. Wolf growled and close the Wolfens hatch and started it up. After a few seconds, he blasted off.

Wolf looked back once he was at a reasonable distance. "That idiot, why would he do something like that?! I was pretty sure he would have let me die right there." He thought to himself.

He was also lost in thoughts, he vowed to himself that he would never show emotion towards anybody, but seeing Fox like that, injured and so vulnerable. His body acted on its own. Sure, he had punched and cut Fox, but he never actually did any serious damage to him, well, except that one time.

"I need to find Fox's friends and fast." Wolf thought to himself while he was checking if all of his Wolfen's systems were operational.

* * *

"OK guys, we've almost arrived at Sector Z." Said Slippy looking out the big windows on the bridge.

"OK, the first thing we need to do when we get there is to scout out the area. Peppy, you come with me and will scout out the area in our Arwings. Slippy, you stay here and see if you can find out anything on Fox's current location." Said Falco standing up.

Both of them nodded. Peppy and Falco started to make their way to the elevator until something caught their attention. The main monitor on the bridge flashed up. All of them were surprised to see who it was.

"Lucky I found you guys so fast." It was Wolf.

Falco got angry. "Wolf?! What do you want?! First you guys take Fox and now you're here to finish us off?!" He yelled out taking a step forward.

"Wait a sec, hear me out!" Said Wolf seriously.

"Yeah, why would we listen to you?! You tried to kill us multiple times!" Falco yelled out.

"That was just my job, don't take it personally." Said Wolf, as his Wolfen came into the Great Fox's view.

"Yeah, anyway, get lost before I decided to blow you up to pieces." Said Falco getting near the main console.

Wolf growled. "Listen, I'm your only shot if you wanna get Fox back!" He yelled back.

"Right, why would we trust you?!" Said Falco.

"You don't have to trust me, just hear me out, OK?" Said Wolf getting near the Great Fox. "So, could you let me in?" He asked worriedly.

"Why the hell would we let you in?!" Falco yelled out.

Peppy grabbed Falco's shoulder and looked at Slippy. "Let him in Slippy." He said seriously.

Falco looked at him angrily. "Are you seriously letting him in here?!" He said looking at him completely mad.

"He's our only lead to find Fox. I don't trust him either but at least we can hear him out, and if he tries anything I'll personally give him the boot out." Said Peppy seriously.

Slippy opened up the hangar and Wolf slowly entered. Wolf landed his Wolfen beside all of the Arwings slowly. He landed and opened the hatch, and made his way down not wanting to open his cuts. He headed towards the elevator and pressed the button that may get him up to the bridge.

The elevator swiftly went up and the doors opened to see the Star Fox crew, Falco with an angry look on his face.

"Nice place you guys have here, it looks better than the outside." Said Wolf walking inside.

"OK, you better start talking if you know what's good for ya!" Falco yelled out.

Wolf coughed letting a bit of blood escape his mouth and fall onto the steel floor.

All three of them looked surprised since they now noticed that Wolf was missing his shirt, and he was full of cuts and scratches.

"A guy called Captain Shears took him. He's gonna make Fox help him continue his plan." Said Wolf still coughing.

All of their eyes widened once they figured out what he meant. "Shears? Is he alive? So that means..." Said Falco.

"We need to get Fox back and quick." Said Peppy scared.

Falco nodded. "Where is Fox now?" He asked with a scared look on his face.

"Wait, we need to come up with a plan." Said Wolf. He didn't want to tell them that Shears had injected him with a virus. "Look, Fox and Shears had an agreement." He said sitting in Fox's chair.

"What kind of agreement?" Falco asked.

Wolf scratched the back of his head. "Well, the thing is that Fox said he would help him if they let me go." He said nervously.

Falco scoffed. "Yeah, as if Fox would care about you." He said starting to laugh.

Falco was laughing like crazy until he noticed that he was the only one who was doing so.

Wolf looked at him seriously. "I'm serious, do you think I would joke about something like this." He said crossing his arms.

"Falco, we need to come up with a plan before we go get him." Said Peppy.

Falco crossed his arms. "Fine, let's make a plan, and then we'll go get Fox." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Fox had been walking around his cell thinking about everything that was happening. He tried to keep his arm stable, Wolf's shirt was a big help.

The cell door opened up, a big green reptile was standing outside the cell. Fox turned his head to see a familiar face. He gasped. "G-General Scales?!" He said in disbelief.

Scales walked into the room and pinned Fox against the wall by the throat. "Oh, you don't know how tempting it is to finish you right here and right now." He said looking at his arm. "Anyways, Shears wants to see you." He said letting Fox go. As soon as he did Fox started to cough and tried to get some air.

Scales walked out of the room. The guards pointed their guns at him gesturing him to get out. Fox walked out of the cell still coughing. The guards guided him to a big room. There were windows on one side of the room. Control panels all around and a big table in the middle.

"Nice you could be here Fox." Said the canine who was sitting on one of the multiple chairs on that big table.

"What do you want Shears?!" Fox yelled out grabbing his broken arm.

Shears stood up from his chair and looked Fox in the eye. "Well Fox, today is your lucky day. Today you'll help me get the one thing that will put my plan in motion again." He said while walking towards him.

"You're going to sneak into the Cornerian secret facility and you're going to steal to one component that I need." He said now in front of Fox.

"Why do you want to rebuild that monster?!" Fox asked angrily.

"Well Fox, I already told you my reasons a long ago. But let it be sure, Andross will be reborn, and he will help us conquer the Lylat system!" Said Shears.

Shears had wanted to rebuild that monster for a long time. Shears reasons were a bit too sinister. The only thing he wanted is to rebuild Andross. The worst was yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, people of the internet! Sorry that this chapter took more time than I intended it to be.**

 **School is getting most of my time this day and due to all the homework and school work I need to do, I don't have that much time to make new chapters.**

 **Now that I have some free days, I can focus a bit more on making and finishing the chapter for this story and Dark Lies.**

 **On another note, Dark Lies' story is almost finished and I'll start making new chapters for it soon. I have to say I have outdone myself, well, in my opinion.**

 **As you can see I wanted to change up my writing skills, I included a bit more of what the Star Fox crew are dealing with right now.**

 **I like changing the perspective of the story. Tell me how I'm doing, it will be a great help. And please be honest, I appreciate the honest reviews, they really help out a lot.**


	4. Further Greetings

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, just a quick note. I wanted to say thanks to all the people who have read and liked this story so far.**

 **It not only makes me happy, but it also makes me want to keep writing, so I don't let you guys down.**

 **Anyways, I didn't plan on updating the story so soon, but as you all know Hurricane Irma is coming and I need to take precautions to stay safe.**

 **So might as well leave you with this while it passes by because I don't think I'll be able to write or update any story while that thing is passing through.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling and let's continue our story!**

* * *

Fox looked at Shears dead serious. "Do you think you'll be able to revive him?! You already tried this once, what makes you think you can accomplish it now?" He said furiously.

"Well dear Fox, I have something that I didn't have before." Shears said getting close to him. Fox raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. "I have you. It's that simple, now that I have you under my paw, you can't do anything to stop me." He said with an evil grin.

Fox began to get mad. "My team will stop you!" He yelled out in complete rage.

Shears chuckled at what the young vulpine had said. "No, they aren't. Because if they try anything I could easily kill you." He said as he walked away only to stop and look back at Fox. "Or, I could simply kill Wolf." He said with a smirk.

Fox growled at him. "So if you know what good for you or Wolf, you'll tell them to back off." Said Shears as he sat down in his chair. "Anyways, I need you to do something." He said looking out of the windows that were in the room.

"I want you to fly to Corneria and steal the thing that will set my plan in motion." Said Shears turning around.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He said with precaution.

"Well, it's simple. You're going to steal Andross' central memory unit." Said Shears with a smirk.

Fox scoffed at what he said. "As if they're going to just let me leave with it." He said unamused. "And if it is that simple, why don't you just steal it yourself?" He asked still unamused.

"It would draw too much attention towards us, and if we were to steal it, I'm sure that pathetic dog would have called you and your teammates." Said Shears with a serious look.

Fox was surprised, it made sense. If Shears had stolen it himself, it was sure that General Pepper would have called Fox for help. Making the chances of his plan working really slim. Shears never actually thought of stuff like this, he was mostly a crazy maniac who just wanted to gain power without thinking his plan through with precise detail.

"Plus" Shears added. "Once they see that you stole it, they will think you're a traitor. Most likely, they'll hire other mercenaries to get it back from you, dead or alive." He said grinning.

"But that means I will only lead them back to you." Said Fox.

"Oh, don't you worry about it. We'll dispose of them making it look like you were the one who killed them." Said Shears with an evil grin.

"I would never kill innocent people!" Fox shouted.

Shears looked at him. "Oh, but you have. Remember all the innocent people you killed on Venom? You didn't care if they died or not when you and your team were trying to destroy Andross." He said.

Fox's ears and head lowered. "It wasn't supposed to be like that..." He said quietly.

"But it did, you killed countless of innocent people who didn't want to get involved in the war. And you killed them without a second thought." Said Shears.

He was right. All those innocent people on Venom who didn't want to get involved in the war died by his hands. It was his job, General Pepper ordered that nobody who helped Andross should be left alive.

Fox had tried to explain to Pepper that there were still people in Venom who didn't want to fight. That they should first evacuate all the citizens before engaging in combat.

Pepper denied this, he said that all the people in Venom were on Andross' army and if they were not dealt with, they could be a problem later in the future. Fox couldn't do anything but to obey his orders.

It was his job after all. Even if he didn't want to do it, he had to follow through General Pepper's orders. The others on the team were with Pepper on it, well except Peppy. He said that no matter what Fox did, it wasn't his fault, it was Peppers.

"How am I even supposed to steal it? If you haven't noticed, your henchmen weren't really civilized when they took me away." Said Fox gesturing his broken arm at him.

"Don't worry about that, we have something for it." Said Shears gesturing at the guards.

The two guards walked behind Fox and gestured for him to move. They quickly left the room, and they guided Fox to another room. There was a steel table in the middle and many types of machines, medicines and other stuff that Fox found quite familiar.

The guards made him lay down on the bed. A man came in. He was a gray fox just a bit taller than Fox. The gray vulpine walked over to the table grabbing a contraption from one of the tables of the room.

He gestured the guards to remove Wolf's shirt from Fox's arm, and with a swift move, one of the guards ripped Wolf's shirt from Fox's arm, making it rip into multiple pieces.

Fox was in pain, due to the way the guards had taken it off improperly. Fox grunted as multiple pieces of what was once Wolf's shirt flew across the room.

The gray vulpine grabbed Fox's arm and laid it flat on the cold steel table. He grabbed the contraption that he grabbed from the table and turned it on.

Fox was worried about what this vulpine was about to do to him. He closed his eyes once he saw the machine shoot a blue beam of light on his broken arm. It lighted his arm going up and down sequentially. After a few seconds, the gray vulpine turned it off.

"There, it should be better now." Said the gray vulpine.

Fox sat up from the table and inspected his arm. He was astonished. It didn't hurt anymore, it was healed. He inspected his arm, amazed of what had happened. He didn't know that there was technology that could do this. It was the first time he had seen something like it.

The gray vulpine placed the machine where it was and walked out of the room. The guards soon gestured Fox to start moving again. Fox stood up and followed the guards out, but as they were heading out Fox grabbed a piece of Wolf's shirt. It was useless now, but Fox grabbed the biggest and tied it around his neck as if was a handkerchief. He thought it would be of use, sorta like a good luck charm.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the hangar. There were multiple ships. He looked around and saw Shears, standing beside a tiny ship. They approached him, the guards halting Fox as he was getting close to the ship.

"So Fox, I made some arrangements to the ship you're going to use." Said Shears looking at Fox. "First of all, don't even think of going off and finding your team. This ship has a locator on it, so if you even think about even going out off track, things will get messy. Also, we don't want you using any communicators so hand it over." He said opening his hand.

Fox reached into his pocket and grabbed his communicator and placed it in Shears' hand. "Good" Said Shears as he broke it in his hand.

"I expect you to be here in less than 5 hours. If you don't make it back by then, well, let's just say Wolf won't have a good time." Said Shears with an evil grin.

Fox nodded. He jumped inside that tiny ship and started it up. He closed the hatch and got comfortable to his heat. The ship started to get off the ground and with a quick move Fox left the hangar and blasted off to space in the direction to Corneria.

"Ahhhh!" Fox screamed. How come Shears had everything planned out so nicely. He didn't get it. Back when they first met, Shears was kinda clumsy, and he didn't think things through. Well, he did make Fox and his team go after Kat and her team, but it wasn't that long that they saw through his plan. Shears never took this kind of precautions or to think of all the possible outcomes of his plans steps.

He had no choice, he had to steal Andross' central memory unit, even if he didn't want to. If he tried to find and locate his team, Shears could easily see that he went out of track and kill Wolf with a simple push of a button.

"Wolf..." Fox whispered to himself while grabbing the piece of cloth that was tied around his neck. He was doing all this, so he wouldn't get killed, but why? This was on Fox's mind for a long time now.

His mind had been filled with the thought of him ever since he saw a part of Wolf he had never seen before. It was also weird that he found Wolf's bare chest attractive. He shook the thought away since it was something wrong to think about.

A man finding another man attractive. It was clearly something wrong. Was it? Fox knew how people reacted to things like that. He also knew that Wolf didn't roll like that. He would have surely let Fox die if the roles were reversed. It kinda made him sad.

"Aghhh!" He screamed at himself punching the side of the ship. He didn't know what he felt towards the gray lupine, but he was sure of one thing. Whatever it was, the others would think he's either crazy or completely sick.

He shook his thoughts away and focused on his main objective. He adjusted himself on his chair and set coordinates towards Corneria. Even though he didn't want to do it, he had to, for Wolf's sake. He activated the main thrusters and flew off.

* * *

The Star Fox team took Wolf to the infirmary seeing as he was in terrible condition. They placed him in a bed and Slippy was checking his status on a monitor.

"Woah, you're pretty beaten up. You have 2 broken ribs, and there a little internal bleeding in the lower part of your chest." Said Slippy looking at his monitor.

"What happened to you?" Asked Peppy.

Wolf started coughing up blood staining more of his fur and the bed sheets. "That bastard Shears made Leon torture me." He said with the little strength he had.

"Wait, Leon? I thought you two were on the same team." Said Falco surprised.

Wolf growled silently. "Well, he now works for Shears. I didn't want to get involved due to that maniacs plan to revive Andross, but the team had other plans." He said sitting up, still coughing up blood.

That was Leon's specialty, he was sneaky and deceptive. Wolf would put Leon in charge of torturing out the information that he and his team were meant to get. Leon enjoyed tearing into other people, in fact, he loved doing it. It disturbed Wolf on how much he loved torturing people.

Slippy walked over to him and pushed him back down. "Don't get up, if you keep on pushing yourself like this you might end up dead." He said.

"I don't care if he dies or not. He better start talking and tells us where Fox is." Said the blue avian crossing his arms.

"Calm down Falco, I want to find Fox as soon as you do, but we need to take our time and come up with a plan to get him back." Said Peppy looking at the avian seriously.

Wolf continued coughing up blood. Slippy grabbed a machine from a nearby table and walked towards Wolf. "This is a new machine I've been working on. I reversed engineered some of Andross' technology to make it." He said turning it on.

"Wait a sec, what are you doing?!" Said Wolf getting up worried.

"Don't worry, this will help with the internal bleeding," Slippy reassured him.

Wolf was a bit skeptic, but he didn't have any other choice and laid back down. Slippy turned it on and placed it over Wolf's chest. The machine started making noises, soon the machine shot a blue beam of light on Wolf's chest.

After a few seconds, Slippy turned it off removed it off of Wolf's chest. "There, if it worked correctly your internal bleeding should be cleared up." He said walking back to his monitor.

Wolf sat up and started to breathe in. He was surprised, he could breathe perfectly again, and also stopped coughing up blood. He was astonished, he had heard that this kind of technology was being developed, but he didn't know that it was perfected.

Wolf got up from the bed, still a little sore from all the cuts he had on his body. Falco walked up to him. "OK, now that you're better, tell us all you know about where Shears is keeping Fox." He said aggressively.

"Well aren't you stubborn." Said Wolf crossing his arms. Falco glared at the lupine. Wolf sighed. "Well, if you must know, Shears is keeping Fox in a base over in Sector Z." He said unamused.

"You said that Fox agreed to help him if he let you go. That means there's nothing holding Fox from escaping." Said Peppy.

Wolf lowered his head. "Well..." He said. He didn't want to say what Shears did to him, but at this rate it was inevitable. He looked over at Peppy. "Shears injected a virus in me, his using that to keep Fox in order." He said.

The three of them looked at him. "So it's because of you Fox has to help that monster?!" If it were me I'd let him kill you right there on the spot." Said Falco getting close up to Wolf's face.

"Same here bird." Said Wolf with a serious look.

Peppy separated the two. "OK, you two need to chill before I get angry." He said pissed off.

It wasn't pretty when Peppy got mad. He would get mad when Fox and Falco would argue. He would then give both of them a big scolding.

"Anyways Wolf, what kind of virus did Shears inject you with?" Peppy asked.

Wolf calmed down a little. "It's something that will eat me from the inside, but it can only be activated with a remote he has." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, if we're able to get that remote from Shears then he won't have anything to use against Fox." Said Peppy rubbing his chin.

"I say we get Fox back here and let Wolf for dead." Said the avian looking away.

Wolf growled loudly. "Listen bird, I want to get Fox as far away from that maniac as much as you do!" He shouted at the avian.

"Oh really?! And why is that?!" Questioned Falco.

Wolf looked away. "I have my reasons." He said looking away.

Falco looked at him skeptically, he knew that Wolf's reasons for getting Fox away from Shears weren't that good. He probably wanted to kill Fox himself.

"OK Wolf, you can grab a shirt from Fox's quarters. They're on the second to last floor, first door on the left. Once you're done come to the bridge, you can tell us more there." Said Peppy.

Peppy grabbed Falco and Slippy and headed back up to the bridge. Wolf stood in the infirmary for a few seconds. He walked out and headed towards the elevator. He pushed the second to the last button and the door swiftly closed and made it way down.

The doors opened and Wolf walked out and looked around. He walked towards what he thought to be Fox's quarters. He opened the door and looked around and stepped inside. He noticed a picture on a table, and he picked it up.

It was a photo of Fox as a kid being held up by another red vulpine who was wearing shades. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. He put the photo down and continued searching for a shirt. He spotted Fox's wardrobe and opened it up.

He searched around Fox's wardrobe searching for a shirt that he liked, and got pissed since Fox didn't have any black or gray shirts. He just had green, blue, and white shirts. Since he didn't have any other choice he grabbed a white shirt and put it on. It wasn't quite his size but it did the trick.

He walked out of the room and went to the elevator, pushing the button that would get him up to the bridge. The elevator smoothly went up and its door opened as it arrived.

The three Star Fox team members looked at him once he stepped onto the bridge. "Took you long enough." Said Falco crossing his wings sitting in his chair.

"OK, now that Wolf is here we can start making our plan to get Fox back." Said Peppy making a table come out of the floor. They all took a seat on the table. "Now, let's start planning to get our leader back." He said crossing his arms.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello, again people of the internet. This chapter was made with a lot of dedication and a lot of time.**

 **I wanted to leave you guys with something before the big hurricane hit since I need to take refuge. Which me luck.**

 **Please review my story since it will help me out as a writer, and be honest. The best criticism is the one that is completely honest.**

 **P.S.: Dark Lies will be back up and running since the story for it is finally completed and polished. The only thing now to do, is for me to write the story and publish it. Don't worry, I'll try to get it in whenever I can.**

 **May you all have a good day.**


	5. New Mission

**A/N:**

 **Hello, people of the internet! I have arrived with another chapter of this lovely story. I survived the big bag hurricane and now I have until Monday for school to start.**

 **So now I have more time to make progress on this story. I won't ramble on and get straight into it. So let's begin.**

* * *

Fox was getting extremely nervous as he was approaching Corneria. His hands were getting sweaty, and he had to dry them off so that he could pilot the ship well. He had to come up with a good plan to steal what Shears wanted, even if he didn't want to.

"Arriving at Corneria in 5 minutes." Said the computer.

Fox looked far up ahead to see Corneria far off in the distance. He knew that if he messed this up he could end up dead, which means Wolf would also get killed.

Maybe if he explained himself to General Pepper he would just let him have it. No, he saw how Shears had become. He was more clever, he thought out his plan with a lot of time. He was surprised to see Shears like this. He even believed for a second that it was not the same Shears he defeated. It was a completely different person.

All of this was making Fox paranoid. He was still thinking about Wolf and if Shears had let him go as he promised. Most likely he didn't, but he hoped that he was OK. He grabbed the cloth that was around his neck. "Wolf..." He whispered while looking down.

He looked up seeing Corneria coming closer by the second. After a few minutes, he entered Corneria's atmosphere. He was waiting for Cornerian forces to contact his ship since all ships who tried to enter Corneria had to identify themselves and what was their purpose for doing so.

He continued to go down until he saw Corneria's main city and it's military base where General Pepper was most likely to be in.

He was confused since nobody had tried to contact his ship. Maybe the ship had some sort of system that cloaked him from all signals. He could use this to his advantage. He could get into the Cornerian secret facility unnoticed and get out as quickly as possible before someone noticed what happened.

Fox had previous experience in stuff like this, so he had a pretty good idea of what he needed to do. "OK, let's do this." He said while heading to a place he could hide his ship.

He landed his ship in a place he was sure nobody would spot it. He opened up the hatch and jumped out. He grabbed a telescope from his back pocket and opened it up. He looked over at where he knew the facility was since he had been told about its location by General Pepper.

There were multiple guards and it seemed to have a heavy security system. There was no time to wait around. Shears had given him 5 hours to steal what he needed to steal and head back. He knew what would happen if he didn't come back in time and it made him grab the cloth around his neck.

"OK, here we go." He said to himself. He said as he started to run towards his objective.

* * *

"OK, what should we do about this remote control that can kill mister ray of sunshine over here." Said Falco pointing over at Wolf.

Wolf growled at this and only glared at the blue avian.

"All we know is that it's the thing that can activate the virus in Wolf's body." Said Peppy.

"Why can't we just deactivate the virus right here. I'm sure Slippy could do it." Said Wolf crossing his arms still glaring at Falco.

All their eyes darted towards Slippy causing him to get a little nervous. "It's no use. While I was checking Wolf's bio-signals I saw that the virus had merged with Wolf." He said playing around with his fingers.

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Asked Wolf a little worried.

Slippy looked over at Wolf. "It means that if we were to deactivate the virus..." He stopped for a moment to regain his composure. "It would mean that you would die in the process." He added.

Wolf froze at what he said. "So, the only way to save him is to destroy the remote?" Asked Peppy looking at Slippy.

"Yeah, the bad thing is that the virus is now permanently merged with Wolf." Said Slippy.

Wolf was in shock. "So... This thing... Is permanently attached to me?" He said while looking at himself. He was terrified now knowing that the virus was now a part of him, and with just a push of a button, his life could end in an instant. His life was just like a big game, were with just one wrong move could lead to his death.

"Well, that's too bad for you." Said, Falco, as he didn't really care.

Wolf looked at Falco and growled in rage. He wanted to beat the hell out of him, but that wouldn't help in any way. He just punched the table to release some of his anger.

"Falco give the guy a break! I know you hate him and that he can't be trusted, but give him some space. How would you feel if your life could be ended that simply by just pressing a button." Said Peppy looking at Falco.

Falco scoffed and looked away. He hated it when Peppy was right.

"So the only way to make sure the virus never activates is to destroy the remote?" Asked Peppy looking back at Slippy.

Slippy nodded. "If we destroy the remote than the virus inside Wolf will never be activated." He said.

"OK, so we just need to get the remote away from Shears and destroy it. Then he'll have nothing to use against Fox." Said Peppy.

"I say we sneak onto his base and search for the remote." Suggested Falco.

Wolf shook his head. "It's no use. Shears always carries that thing with him." Said Wolf crossing his arms.

"OK hotshot, you have a better idea?!" Said Falco a little pissed.

"If we sneak into their ship they would quickly pick us up on their radars. The best thing we can do is see how Fox settles it. I'm sure that he has a plan by now." Said Wolf full of confidence.

* * *

Fox was approaching the facility, slowing down once he got near. He wanted to make no noise at all so the guards won't hear him coming.

He quickly hid behind a crate. He peeked around the corner and saw multiple guards standing in all the possible entries. He thought that it would be a good idea to go through the roof, but he needed to get there first before doing anything else.

He slowly walked crouching from crate to crate, making his way around the multiple guards until he saw a chance and ran to the other side of the building. Once he saw that it was clear and that no guards had spotted him, he climbed the wall quickly reaching the roof.

The roof didn't have any sky windows, but it did have a small vent. Fox could go through it but it wouldn't be that comfortable. He had no time to come up with another way in.

He opened up the vent and quickly made his way in. It was pretty tight inside of the vent. Fox had to maneuver his way through it without getting stuck.

Once he saw another vent he opened it up, looked for any signs of guards. The coast was clear so he jumped down. He was in, and he still couldn't believe what he was doing.

It seemed he landed inside of some type of office. He looked around cautiously. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it. He peeked out of the small gap to see long halls. He saw that there were cameras in the corners of the halls.

He had to take care of them before advancing. He looked around the office trying to find something he could use. He checked the drawer in the office only to find files about Corneria's military defense system. He didn't want to look at it, so he put it back and closed the drawer.

He walked to the desk that was at one side of the room and opened one of the drawers. He was surprised to find a blaster underneath a pile of papers. "Alright, this should come in handy." He said while picking it up.

He closed the drawer and headed back to the door. He peeked through the door and pointed the blaster to the camera. He took a deep breath and took the shot hitting it perfectly.

He walked out cautiously, looking around for any guards that may appear. He sneaked through those halls shooting out any camera he came across.

He was extremely nervous if he got caught it would mean the end of the road. He had an idea on where was what he needed to steal. It took a while of him sneaking around the facility, evading guards and shooting out cameras. He arrived at a pair of steel door.

He was certain that it was beyond those doors. He needed to find a way inside without being caught. He looked around and saw another vent system. He jumped and got in making sure there was nobody near.

He traveled through the vent looking around to see if he could get in the room he wanted to get in. He saw the vent that would get him into the room and quickly went through it.

"OK, I need to be careful now. This place should be filled with booby traps." He said dropping down to the room.

He cautiously looked around to see if there was anything unusual about the room. Fox walked slowly to what he needed to steal. "So far so good." He said as he approaches his target item.

He could just grab it and make a run for it, or he could grab it while trying not to activate the alarms. But there was a problem with these two options.

If Fox were to grab it and run, it would increase the chances of him getting caught, and if he grabbed it while trying not to activate the alarm, it would leave him less time to get back to Shears' base.

He didn't have time to think about it. He acted on impulse and grabbed it. Soon the alarms went off. Fox quickly ran into the vent trying to go back the way he got in. Soon multiple guards were running through the halls.

"Attention all units, this is a 9O-42C. Capture and kill the intruder at all cause." Said a voice from the comm system.

Fox got worried due to the command. He went as quickly as he could. He dropped into the halls and ran the way he came in.

"It's the intruder! Kill him!" Said a guard as he spotted Fox.

"Crap, they spotted me." Said, Fox, as he evaded the blasts the guards shot at him.

He ran and evaded the guard's blast until he got to the vent that would lead him back to the roof. He crawled as fast as he could through the vent and quickly got to the roof.

"OK Fox, don't panic. All you need to do is get back to the ships and leave this place." He thought to himself as he scored the area. He dropped down to the ground looking around.

He ran, hiding from the patrolling guards as he continued his way back to the ship. He got through them and ran back to his ship. He opened up the hatch and jumped in. He started the engines and got off the ground.

Guards spotted him and began to shot him. One shot hit the hatch of the ship cracking it a little. He activated the main thrusters and blasted off to space.

He began to look back as he left Corneria's atmosphere. Cornerian forces started following him and shooting him. The only thing that Fox could do is evade their attacks. "Oh God, I don't know if I can keep this up all the way back!" Said Fox as one of the blast hit his ship.

Fox was surprised as one of the Cornerian fighters had blown up. Three ships came out of nowhere and started to attack the Cornerian fighters.

A face popped up on Fox's ship. "Did you get it, Fox?" Said Leon.

"Of course I got it you freaking moron! Why else do you think these guys are trying to kill me?! Said Fox mad.

"Ok, you better head back if not you might not make it." Said Leon blowing another Cornerian fighter up.

Fox made a fist as he saw Leon, Panther, and Andress blow up countless of Cornerian fighters. It made him made that so many innocent people were being killed, and he couldn't do anything to stop them.

Fox engaged his thrusters and blasted off back to Shears' base. "I just hope I can make it back in time." He thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well that was chapter 5. Sorry if it was a little to plain for your taste. I'm having recently having writer's block from time to time.I can't seem to concentrate that much. So, for the time being, I'll take a little break to see if I can get a little inspired. I don't want to give you bad chapters since that is not something I'm aiming for.**

 **Anyways review this and previous chapters if you see any typos or just comment on how I'm doing. It really helps a lot and I highly appreciate the honesty.**

 **May you all have a good day!**


	6. Painful Reunion

**Warning**

 **This chapter has a little of violent and mentioning about blood and stuff related to it.**

 **If you are uncomfortable with any of this I suggest you skip this chapter and wait for chapter 7.**

 **To all of you who don't mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Fox yelled out in frustration.

He was thinking about all those innocent people that Leon and his crew killed without hesitation, and how he couldn't do anything to stop them from doing so. He was beating himself up for it.

That same image kept flashing through his eyes; the way Leon and his crew were enjoying ending the lives of so many people.

"Curse you Shears," Fox whispered underneath his breath.

He was just a few minutes away from arriving at Shears' base, and with each second he was getting near; the more nervous he became.

"Arriving at destination, in 7 minutes." Said the computer in its robotic voice.

He looked up to see Shears' base far away in the black deep space.

"Better get this over with." Fox thought to himself.

He engaged his thrusters and blasted off to the base.

* * *

The injured lupine sat in Fox quarters thinking on how was Fox doing. He saw how badly injured his arm was.

Knowing Shears, he wouldn't care if the vulpine was injured or not and would send him to retrieve what he wanted for his plan.

Wolf was worried for the vulpine, something he never imagined he would feel towards his longtime rival.

A sense of fear and worry were passing through his mind as he thought about the injured vulpine.

"Goddammit!" Wolf yelled out, punching one of the walls in those quarters.

He had vowed to never feel any type of emotions what so ever, and especially towards another person. The last time he did so ended with that bloody scar he had on his eye.

He was at the same time confused by this due that he always wanted Fox dead when he was working for Andross, especially when Fox shot his Wolfen down and caused all those scratches and cut upon making impact with the ground.

He needed to get these thoughts out of his mind, they were giving him a headache now.

He looked around Fox's quarters to see if he found something that may give him a good laugh.

Back when Fox and Wolf were in the academy, Fox would occasionally have a few things that made Wolf die in laughter.

He snooped around his drawers, throwing out whatever he didn't find amusing or found extremely boring.

His eyes widened once he found something that wasn't either boring or made him laugh; it instead made him a little warm on the inside.

It was an old blaster, it seemed that it was no longer operational, and it had the initials 'W.O.' writing on the side.

"He still has this piece of junk?" Wolf thought to himself.

For some reason, he couldn't help but grin at the old thing he held in his hands.

He started to think back to his old days at the academy.

* * *

"Fox! For the last time, you need to aim precisely at your target before you shoot!" Shouted a canine.

"I get it I get it! Stop shouting at me already!" Fox shouted back at the canine.

The young vulpine positioned himself and aimed his blaster at a moving target that was moving sequentially across the target field.

He shot at it a couple of times only to fail all of them.

"Fox, I'll say it one more time. Aim your blaster precisely at where the target is going to be as it moves, then you shoot without hesitation." Said the canine.

"It's not my fault I keep missing! Something must be wrong with this dumb blaster." Said, Fox, as he put the blaster aside.

The canine sighed. "There is nothing wrong with the blaster Fox. You just don't seem to get it." Said the canine.

Wolf had come into the room, only to see Fox and the canine arguing.

The canine noticed Wolf come in. "Ah Wolf, could you come over here for a minute?" Asked the canine gesturing him to come over.

Wolf made his way over stopping next to the canine.

"Wolf, would you care to show Fox here how he's supposed to hit these targets?" Asked the canine pointing at the target field.

"Sure, I could use a warm-up." Said, Wolf, as he grabbed his blaster.

Fox found himself starting at the lupine, for some reason he found the lupine good-looking, considering the fact that he had a good build.

Wolf aimed at the targets and shot 5 blasts at it, all the blast hitting the target sequentially.

"See, that's how you're supposed to do it." Said the canine looking back at Fox.

"I still believe there's something wrong with that blaster." Said Fox quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with it Fox. You just don't know how to aim at a moving target." Said the canine.

Wolf looked over at Fox. "Here, you can have it." Said, Wolf, as he grabbed his blaster and threw it at Fox.

Fox grabbed it after almost dropping it. He looked at it confused. "But I can't take this, this is yours." Fox stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. I've been thinking about getting a new blaster anyways." Said, Wolf, as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Fox yelled out as he chased Wolf.

Wolf looked back. "I'm Fox McCloud, it's nice to meet you." Said Fox.

"Wolf O'Donnell, nice to meet you too." Said Wolf with a grin.

"Anyways, thank you for the blaster." Said, Fox, while wagging his tail.

Wolf chuckled. "Don't worry about it. See you around pup." He said as he walked out of the room.

Wolf looked back into the room to see Fox trying to shoot the targets again with the blaster he gave him and smiled. "Fox McCloud huh?" He said as he walked away.

* * *

"That idiot. After all this time, why would he still have this piece of junk?" Said, Wolf, as he examined the old blaster.

"Wolf, can you come to the infirmary for a moment? I might've come up with something that might help you with that virus." Said Slippy through the intercom.

Wolf put the blaster back in Fox's drawers and headed his way towards the infirmary.

* * *

Fox was approaching Shears' base at incredible speed. He was extremely nervous at this point, and his nervousness kept growing as he was getting near to the base.

Once he got in the hangar, he activated the ships landing sequence. The ship slowly floated down to the ground and landed perfectly.

Fox opened up the hatch of his ship and peeked outside, only to find multiple guards looking at him; some with their blasters pointed at him.

Fox raises his hands as if to show that he had no weapons on him.

Soon 3 Wolfen ships arrived at the hangar and landed beside Fox's ship. The green chameleon was the first one to get out.

"Move it, McCloud! Let's not keep Shears waiting." Said, Leon, as he gestured Fox to move.

The vulpine quickly jumped down from the ship and made his way towards Leon.

Suddenly the green chameleon threw handcuffs around Fox's hands. "Are these really necessary?" Asked Fox starting to get a little mad.

"No, but I enjoy seeing you like this." Said, Leon, as he pushed Fox forward.

They made their way through those heavily guarded hallways until they arrived at a big steel door. Leon quickly opened it and pushed Fox inside.

"Oh, Fox, nice to see you're still intact." Said Shears as he saw Fox get pushed into the room.

Shears walked over to Fox. "So, did you get it?" He asked without hesitation.

Fox nodded, not wanting to look at Shears.

"Search him." Said Shears.

The guards walked over to Fox and searched him completely until one of them found it and gave it to Shears.

"There, you got what you wanted, now get rid of the virus you injected Wolf with." Said Fox mad.

"I'm afraid I can't-do that Fox." Said Shears as he walked back to his chair.

"What?! You got what you wanted, now get rid of it!" Fox yelled out.

"I can't, that virus is now a part of him. In other words, it's permanently stuck to him for the rest of his life." Said Shears as he sat down.

Fox's eyes widened. "What? So that thing... Is now a part of Wolf?" Fox asked in fear.

"Yes, there's no way to get rid of it once it fuses with your body." Said Shears with an evil grin.

"You bastard!" Fox yelled out as he ran towards Shears to hit him.

He instantly stopped as he saw Shears grabbed the remote. "Careful there Fox. Don't do anything you'll regret." He said as he waved the remote around.

Fox growled at him.

"Take him to Scales. I have no further use of him." Said Shears.

The guards grabbed Fox and walked him out of the room. "Now I can set my plan into action." Said Shears as he looked out into space.

The guards took Fox to another room. It was cold, small, and very dark, he couldn't see that well.

The guards took off his handcuffs but instead tied his hands with chains in the middle of the room.

The guards then processed in walking out of the room chuckling.

Fox was now terrified of what was going to happen next, he was sure that they were going to kill him now.

He looked up as he heard the steel door open.

Scales was standing in the door frame with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Said Shears as he walked into the room.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Fox asked in fear.

"Come on McCloud. I'm sure you know what's going to happen next." Said Scales as he inspected multiple weapons that were on the table in front of him.

"Now I can repay you personally for messing up my plans." Said Scales as he approached Fox with a bat.

"I had no choice! It was my job to stop you. If I didn't, you would have killed multiple innocent people." Said Fox with a hint of fear in his voice.

Scales swung the bat hitting Fox straight in the chest, making the young vulpine cough up blood. "Y-You don't h-have to do t-this." Said Fox with blood coming out of his mouth.

"I know, but I really want to." Said Scales as he struck Fox again with the bat; making the vulpine cough up more blood.

"You're not... going... to get away... with this..." Said Fox still coughing up blood.

"Yes, we are. Your team has no idea where you are and what we are planning, and if they do know about it; I'm certain they won't do anything knowing that we'll kill you if they try anything." Said Scales as he walked back to the table.

"Now then, let's have some fun shall we." Said Scales as he grabbed an old spear.

Scales walked over to Fox with it and before Fox noticed Scales stabbed him in the lower part of his knee; making a lot of blood drip down onto the steel floor.

He did this a few more time, each more painful than the last.

Scales had impaled the vulpine in the lower part of his knee and chest, in one of his arms, and finally on one of his tights.

Fox was a complete mess now, with multiple rips in his clothes and a lot of his blood dripping onto the steel floor.

"You're still alive McCloud?" Scales asked as he grabbed the vulpine's chin.

Scales backed away. "I'll finish this off with one more hit." He said as he put the spear directly at Fox's heart.

"Goodbye Fox." Said Scales.

Scales made the spear go through his body only to stop once he heard the door open.

"Shears wants to see you." It was Leon.

"Tell him I'm a little busy." Said Scales pissed off.

"He said NOW. You know how he gets when you make him wait." Said Leon crossing his arms.

"Fine" Said Scales as he put the spear back on the table and walked out of the room.

Leon looked over at Fox. "That's a nice look for you Fox." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck... off..." Said Fox with the remaining strength he had.

Leon took one last good at Fox and walked out.

"I need to get out of here and fast." Fox thought to himself.

He tried pulling on the chains with the little strength he had, but it was useless; he couldn't even pull them with the little strength he had.

There was only one thing he could do, and it was going to be painful.

He took a deep breath and began pulling his hands out of the chains.

Soon after he got them out, but he dislocated his hands in the process; causing the injured vulpine the yell in pain.

"OK, just need to get out of here now." He thought to himself.

He stood up still coughing up blood and headed towards the door, opening it and peeking outside to see if it was OK to leave.

There were multiple guards patrolling the halls, but he was sure he could get to the hangar unnoticed.

He waited to see how did the guards moved and then figured out how to move without getting caught.

"OK, here goes nothing." He whispered as he walked out of the room.

He sneaked around those halls, dodging all the guards that came his way. It was tricky at first, but he got the hang of it.

He needed to hurry, all those stab wounds were not helping him at all; he was bleeding a lot, and he had to force himself to not cough most of the time.

He luckily arrived at the hangar unnoticed.

He looked around to see if there were more guards, and to his luck, there weren't any.

He got into a ship that was completely different from the one he used to go to Corneria since that one could be easily tracked down.

He opened up the hatch of the ship and slowly got in trying to not make his wounds worse.

He started the ship up and coughed up more blood all over his pants.

"I need to find them and quick." He thought to himself as the ship got off the ground.

He thought that he got out too easily, but he didn't want to think about it.

He engaged the ships main thrusters and blasted out of Shears' base.

"OK, if I remember correctly we were around Katina when I was taken. My best shot to find them is to start from there." He said to himself while coughing up more blood.

He made his way to Katina but was quickly losing consciousness.

"Come on Fox. You can't fall asleep now. You... need... to find... them..." He said as he laid back on his seat.

Before losing consciousness he sent out a pulse-like signal that only the members of Star Fox knew.

* * *

The Star Fox team and Wolf sat at the bridge thinking on a way to get Fox back.

"How about we just kill Wolf and fire our way in there and get Fox back. It's a win-win." Said the blue avian.

"How about you get rid of the bird and get someone a bit less stupid." Said Wolf.

"How about I kick both your arguing butts! For the last time play nice or I'll be forced to do something you two won't like." Said Peppy pissed off.

"It's not my fault that this lunatic is the only thing that is keeping Fox in that maniac's control." Falco snapped at Peppy.

"Again, he could've just let me die, but he didn't! It was his choice, so don't go blaming me for all of this!" Wolf snapped at Falco.

"I don't know why he did. I don't see anything worth saving." Said Falco crossing his arms.

"Neither do I." Said Wolf lowering his head.

The room went quiet at that.

"Hey guys, maybe we don't need to come up with a plan." Said Slippy.

They all looked over at the toad confused about what he had said.

"The computer is reading a signal coming from Sector Z." Said Slippy.

"What's your point Slippy?" Said Falco annoyed.

"It's our special signal that only the four of us know." Said Slippy extremely happy.

"That must be Fox. Slippy get us over there immediately." Said Falco.

Slippy nodded and turned back to his computer. He inputted the coordinates of the source of the signal and soon the Great Fox started moving.

"OK, we should get there in 10 minutes." Said Slippy looking back at everybody.

"Can't we go a little faster than that?" Asked Wolf.

"Well if we were to enter hyper speed, it would only take a minute or so." Said Slippy.

"Do it." Said Wolf without hesitation.

Slippy activated the Great Fox's hyper speed and the Great Fox blasted off.

All of them needed to hang on since when hyper speed was activated it was a pretty rough ride.

In a minute they reached the source of the signal, and all of them ran to the front of the bridge to see if they could see anything.

Wolf spotted a ship way off in the distance. "Over there!" Said, Wolf, as he pointed to where the ship was.

"Slippy get us over there." Said Falco.

Slippy made the Great Fox move slowly towards the ship. Soon after he opened up the hangar and the ship entered the Great Fox.

They all ran towards the elevator and made their way down to the hangar.

As the elevator doors open they saw the ship in the middle of the hangar.

Wolf was the first one to run off to the ship jumping on it as he reached it, and opened up the hatch.

What he saw paralyzed him. Fox was unconscious, clothes and fur stained with his blood and the stab wounds clearly noticeable.

The lupine couldn't help but tear up at the sight of the injured vulpine. He got in and grabbed Fox.

"Help me out here! It's Fox, but he's almost dead!" Wolf cried out with Fox in his arms.

The others made their way to the ship. All of them shocked at the sight of their leader in that state.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, now!" Said Falco.

"I'll carry him." Said, Wolf, as he put Fox on his back and jumped down from the ship.

They all ran to the elevator and made their way up to the infirmary.

"Please don't die," Wolf whispered to himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well isn't this chapter a violent one. Yeah, I should probably put a warning in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Anyways, my writer's block has seized to exist and I can go back in writing chapters.**

 **I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Remember to review my story. Be honest, it is highly appreciated and it really helps a lot.**

 **May all of you have a splendid day. XD**


	7. Hidden Feelings

**Quick A/N:**

 **Before this chapter starts want to say that my way of dialogue may change a little. When there is a dialogue between two characters I'll stop adding who said what to make it less repetitive, but when there are multiple people talking I'll add it so it doesn't get confusing.**

* * *

"Wolf, place him down over here!" Said Slippy as he ran to a monitor.

Wolf gently placed Fox on the bed with a worried look on his face.

Slippy took a scanner from the side of the bed and turned it on, scanning Fox's entire body, and then placing it inside the monitor.

"What's his status Slippy?!" Said Falco as he rushed to the other side of the bed.

Slippy looked through the monitor seeing the scan results on Fox. "Apart from the stab wounds, it seems a part of his frontal rib cage is entirely broken and his hands are dislocated." He said turning back to them.

"Can't you use that thing you used on me to fix him up?" Asked Wolf.

"I could, but the machine has its limits. If we were to use it, it would only health his most serious injuries. In this case, it would heal his stab wound." Said Slippy.

Wolf looked at him confused. "Wait, why his stab wounds? Why not his broken rib cage?" He asked concerned.

"True, his rib cage is pretty broken, but it's not that serious; unlike his stab wounds which are pretty deep." Said Slippy.

"Then why don't you use it again after it heals his stab wounds?" Said Peppy joining the conversation.

Slippy shook his head. "It wouldn't work. If we were to use it again it would slightly heal him." He said grabbing the machine from one of the tables.

"So with each use it gets less effective?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes. Remember, this is something I made up with technology that I had no knowledge about. It's a miracle it operates correctly." Said Slippy as he turned it on.

"So we need to wait for his other injuries to heal with time?" Asked Falco.

Slippy nodded. He took the machine and placed it on top of Fox, soon a bright blue beam of light came out of it and it moved all over his body.

All of them watched the machine do its intended purpose, and they quickly noticed that Fox's stab wounds were slowly sealing themselves up.

Soon the blue beam of light disappeared back into the machine, and Slippy placed it back on the table.

"OK, we should let him rest for now. Who knows what kind of hell Shears made Fox go through." Said Peppy now beside the infirmary door.

"I'm staying with him." Said Wolf silently looking at Fox.

"Like hell you are!" Snapped Falco.

The two were now looking dead serious at each other making Peppy and Slippy worry.

"Falco, drop it, there's no point in fighting." Said Peppy grabbing Falco's shoulder.

"We can't just leave this guy in here with him alone. He'll probably kill him and make a run for it." Said Falco angrily.

Wolf looked over at him starting to get pissed. "If I wanted to kill him I would've done it already." He growled.

"He has a point. If his intentions were to kill him he would've tried something already." Said Peppy.

Falco looked over at Fox and then at Wolf. Wolf was in no condition to escape even if he did try anything.

"Fine, but I'm staying outside just in case he tries anything." Falco scoffed as he walked out of the infirmary with Slippy and Peppy right behind him.

Wolf relaxed as everybody left the room and looked at Fox. He noticed that he had a piece of cloth around his neck, and he kinda recognized it, so he untied it and grabbed it.

"Wait, is this..." He whispered.

Wolf inspected the piece of cloth he held in his hands and gave it a sniff. He could tell right away that it was his scent.

"What the fuck is he doing with a piece of my shirt?!" This made him even more confused than he was before.

"First he saves my life, next he still has that old blaster I gave him, and now he's wearing a piece of my shirt?!" He said tightening his grip on the piece of cloth.

This was making him furious, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy to all of it.

He looked at Fox and then to the piece of cloth in his hand. "You idiot."

His ears perked up as he heard a slight grunt. He looked at Fox and was surprised, he was waking up.

He quickly hid the cloth behind his back.

Fox opened up his eyes and sat up. His vision was blurry due to the light, he rubbed his eyes until his vision would clear up.

He looked around only to see Wolf standing still staring at him.

"Morning sunshine." Said Wolf.

Wolf was more surprised as Fox jumped from the bed and hugged him, making both of them fall to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was so worried about you!" Fox cried out.

Wolf was now more confused than ever. "Wait, you were... worried about me?"

"Of course I was! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Umm... Can you move?"

"Huh, why?" He hadn't realized that he was on top of Wolf.

"You're kinda on top of me if you haven't noticed."

"Oh right, sorry." He said while getting off of Wolf with a light blush on his face. "Crap!" He yelled as he felt the sharp pain of his broken ribs.

"Hey take it easy, your stab wounds are healed, but you have a few broken ribs and your hands are dislocated."

"Yeah, I know..." Fox sat back down on the bed and noticed the piece of cloth around his neck was gone.

"Shit! Where is it?! I'm sure I had it on when I boarded the ship!"

He started to look for it all over the bed, throwing the sheets and pillows to the ground.

"You mean this?"

Wolf extended his hand with the cloth towards Fox.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

He was about to grab it, but Wolf pulled his hand back.

"Before I give this back, answer me this."

"What is it?"

"Why did you have this around your neck? It's completely useless."

Fox seemed to get nervous due to the question.

"Oh... That's something I've had for a long time." He lied.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Really? Where did you get it from?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me."

Wolf was getting pissed off.

"Fox, stop lying! I know this is a piece of my shirt! Now tell me, why did you have it around your neck?"

Fox knew he couldn't keep up lying, even if he tried, it would only make the lupine in front him angrier. He had to come clean.

"I... I still have it because... you gave it to me." He was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Because I gave it to you? OK cut the crap. What's the real reason you have it." He didn't seem to believe him.

He leaned forward and grabbed the piece of cloth from Wolf's hand and put it on.

"I'm serious you moron!" Fox started to get upset, he sat back down on the bed and looked away from Wolf.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes..."

At that the room went quiet, Wolf found the silence annoying, so he sat next to Fox.

"Can you answer me one last thing?" Wolf asked.

Fox staid quiet.

"Why did you save me back then?"

"Back then?"

The scene played back in his head, Wolf full of blood, cuts and scratches, Leon about to open Wolf up with a sharp knife, and that stupid evil grin on Shears face.

Fox started to make a fist.

"That bastard..." He whispered.

"FOX!"

"Huh, what is it?"

"What's wrong? I've called you seven times already."

"Really? Sorry, I was just... thinking."

Wolf got a bit closer to Fox.

"So, are you going to tell me why you saved me back then?"

"Well, you see..." He said starting to get a little nervous.

To be honest, Fox himself didn't know why he saved him, his body and mind acted out on their own.

"I don't know..."

Wolf was not satisfied with that answer.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't OK. How can I say this..." Said, Fox, as he stood up.

He walked to the window in the infirmary and looked out into space. He started thinking about a good answer, but he knew he had to tell him the truth or Wolf would get mad; it did not get pretty whenever Wolf got mad.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the lupine.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt OK..."

The answer Fox gave him seemed unreal, but it made Wolf a little happy to know Fox cared about him.

"Why? When we were fighting back when the war happened, we always wanted each other dead."

"Yeah, but that was back when you worked for Andross. I had to make myself hate you, it was easier that way..."

"Do you still hate me?" He said with a little curiosity and worry, and he didn't know if Fox noticed it.

"No, of course not, I don't hate you, do you think I would save your life if I hated you?"

"I guess you're right."

"Can you answer me something too?"

"What?"

"Why did you give me your shirt?"

"To stabilize your arm idiot."

"I know, but why did you do it? The Wolf I know wouldn't have helped me."

Wolf took it a little too personal, this was the way many people thought of him ever since he worked for Andross. "It's nice to know you think so low of me..." He looked away.

Fox noticed Wolf got upset by what he just said, and he now felt guilty about it.

"Shit, no, I don't think you're bad or anything. It's that since you worked for Andross I thought..."

Wolf interrupted him. "You thought I was a heartless, insensitive, murderer..." He got up.

"No, I never thought that!"

"Of course you didn't, why else would you think so low of me." He started to make his way to the door, but Fox quickly grabbed his hand.

"No! I don't think so low of you. I don't think you're a bad person or anything, you're just misunderstood..."

"Misunderstood huh?" Wolf made Fox let go of him. "See you later pup..." He walked out of the room.

Fox quickly tried to chase him.

"No, Wolf wait!" He cried out.

Wolf walked through the halls without thinking of looking back, Falco, who was standing outside was confused to what was happening.

"Fox, what happened? Why are you up?" Asked Falco concerned.

"I need to apologize to Wolf. I can't leave things like this." Said Fox.

"No, you don't have to apologize about anything to that maniac. You need to go back to bed." Said Falco.

Wolf heard what the avian said and growled as he walked away.

"He's not a maniac Falco!" Fox yelled out.

"Yes he is, do you know how many innocent lives he took, and how many times he tried to kill us?!" Falco yelled back.

"Yes I do, but we've also taken innocent lives. Don't you remember all those people we were ordered to kill on Venom?!" Fox snapped at Falco.

Falco stood back as he remembered those people, the people they were ordered to kill, and how all of them were innocent and didn't deserve to die the way they did.

"Yeah but... for us it's different..." Said Falco, his voice lowering.

"No, it isn't, we did the same thing they did, so don't go calling him a maniac when we've done the same things they've done." At that Fox walked back into the room, slamming the door in Falco's face.

Fox walked and laid down on his bed, his ribs were killing him. He grabbed the cloth around his neck.

"Wolf..." At that, he got up and walked out of the infirmary, and to his luck, Falco wasn't there. He made sure nobody was there and quickly left.

* * *

Wolf walked into Fox's quarters, he didn't want to head to the bridge since Peppy or Slippy would probably be there, and he didn't know where else to go.

He needed to cool off, the talk with had with Fox made him angry, happy, and most of all, confused.

"You've screwed everything up Wolf... He told you he cares about you and you go and throw a fucking tantrum. You didn't even let him talk."

"Shit, I should go back..." He walked to the door of Fox's quarters but soon stopped.

He composed himself and headed out, he walked to the elevator and pushed the button that would get him to the hangar.

The elevator swiftly went down and it opened its doors. He got out and searched for his Wolfen.

Once he spotted it he started to make his way to it, but he stopped when he heard the elevator door opening.

He looked back to see the injured vulpine trying his best to stay up.

"Wolf..."

"Fox? What the hell are you doing down here?!" He said concerned, Fox was in no condition to be up and walking around.

"I could be asking you the same question." He started to make his way towards the lupine.

"I'm leaving... I don't belong here..."

"You can't leave! Where will you go?!"

"Don't worry about it, I've done stuff like this before..."

"No, please... stay..." He started to get closer to Wolf with the little strength he had.

"Fox, there's no reason for me to stay here... Your team made that pretty clear..."

Wolf turned back and made his way to his Wolfen.

Fox ran with all the strength he had and caught up to Wolf, and as soon as he reached him he hugged him from behind.

"Please... don't leave..."

"Again, there's no reason for me to stay here..."

"I don't care... please... stay..."

"Why?"

"Because..." He stopped, he needed to say something that would make him stay, and it had to be good, or he would leave to who knows where.

"I want you to stay..." He said with full honesty, there was no point in lying to him now.

Those words hit Wolf hard, he'd never heard them before, it was the first time somebody actually wanted him to stay; it made him really happy on the inside but tried not to show it.

"You... want me to stay?" He turned around.

"Yes, so please... don't leave..."

"I don't know Fox... but... tell me why do you want me to stay. I'll probably just get in the way. If you forgot, the virus Shears put in me is stuck with me for the rest of my life, and I'm not going to be any use to you." His temper was rising quickly.

"I know, it's that I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I'm not sure how but I can see that you've been through a lot, and it hurts me to see you like that.

"But why? We've always wanted to kill each other." He was mad at this point but tried not to make it noticeable.

"I know, but those were our jobs, the war is over, we don't have to keep hating each other."

"God, why are you so obsessed with me staying?!" He yelled out in rage.

"Because I care about you for fucks sakes! You've always been alone, even back at the academy! You never wanted to be around people!" He was also mad, but Fox knew how to control his temper a bit better than Wolf.

"But..." He couldn't talk, Fox quickly interrupted him.

"No buts! I don't care that we wanted to kill each other, that's all in the past now! I WANT you to stay because if anything were to happen to you, I don't know if I could keep on living!" He didn't mean to say the last part of his sentence, the pain the ribs were giving him were clouding his mind, making him say whatever he wanted to say, but there was no going back after that.

Wolf stood there puzzled as he stared at Fox, who was almost in tears, bury his face into Wolf's bare chest.

"Fox..."

He was shocked as he felt liquid going down his chest, he didn't know what to do at this point, he had never been in a situation like this.

"Are you OK?" Was the only thing Wolf could say.

Fox slowly looked up at Wolf, what Wolf saw made him want to cry as well; the great hero Fox McCloud deep in tears. Fox always keep his inner feelings locked up, he needed to be a good role model for his teammates, but at this point, he couldn't help it. He was entirely confused by it. Why would he cry over this? Why didn't he want Wolf to leave? Why didn't he want Wolf to leave... him?

Wolf was finally able to talk normally. "Hey, it's alright... Come here..." He grabbed Fox and pulled him in for a hug.

Fox found the hug strange, but at the same time, it had a warm and good feeling that he seemed to be enjoying.

"Fine... I'll stay..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello people of the internet and beyond. I have risen from the depths of the underground to bring you this new chapter of this crazy story.**

 **Yay, finally some romance is starting to blossom between Fox and Wolf. Sorry if this episode was full of Wolf and Fox dialogue, I wanted to start up the romance with these two.**

 **Anyways, next chapter may be up in a few days. I'll see you all in the next chapter everyone!**


	8. Past Retribution

The two canines were sitting on the edge of Fox's infirmary bed, and the room was silent.

Wolf was confused to all of Fox's actions and decisions up to this point, he never thought that his longtime rival, well, ex-rival, had always secretly cared about him even if he himself denied it.

This made the lupine happy, the feeling of someone caring for him was something he had never experienced before, so seeing Fox act the way he did made him feel all warm on the inside.

Fox, on the other hand, was a bit embarrassed to all that had to happen, he never thought he would actually cry in front of Wolf. He couldn't help it, the thought of him never seeing Wolf again or the possibility that he may end up dead after he left broke Fox in a way he wouldn't have ever expected. He was dumbfounded to these feelings he was having recently towards the lupine, and he was worried it would end up terribly.

Fox finally broke the silence between the two of them. "I'm sorry about what happened down there..." He looked towards Wolf.

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The way I was acting. It wasn't how the 'Hero of Lylat' should be acting."

"Don't worry about it pup, you were feeling down. I think it's best to cry when you feel pain or sadness, that way you don't keep it all bottled up inside; if you don't It will only make things worse than they already are."

Fox nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Remember how I said that you're not a bad person, that you're just misunderstood?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanted to apologize if I said anything that might've made you feel bad."

Wolf gently rubbed Fox's hair between his ears, causing a light blush to appear on the vulpine's face. It was Fox's weak spot and Wolf quickly noticed it when he saw Fox trying to not wag his tail. "You didn't, I actually wanted to apologize too, I should've let you talk instead of getting mad and running off."

Fox looked at Wolf, it made him a little sad when he saw Wolf's scarred eye again. He always had it covered up, but he never knew how he got it. "Wolf?"

"Yeah pup?"

"I know it's not my place to ask this but... how did you get that scar on your eye?" He said pointing at Wolf's scarred eye.

"Oh... well... it's a long story..."

"Wait, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's OK, it's just that this scar brings back bad memories."

Fox scooted a bit to Wolf's side and waited patiently. Wolf took a big sigh. "It all happened when I was just a pup and lived in the slums of Corneria."

* * *

It was late at night, the street lamps were illuminating the dark streets, except some that have been cut off due to the lousy maintenance they kept on them. The wind was blowing smoothly and it was pretty cold to be outside at that time, and not many people were around.

A young lupine was running through the streets holding a big piece of bread in his hands as his life depended on it.

"Come back here you stupid brat!" Yelled a brown canine who was accompanied by two other canines.

The young lupine was exhausted, and he felt that his legs would give out at any moment by now, but he knew he had to keep going. He ran into an alleyway which he thought would lead him deeper into the slums.

He didn't notice that a few feet ahead there were a lot of stuff people had thrown out which was blocking his way. He needed to act quickly, so he started climbing all the junk and garbage with one hand while he held onto the bread with the other.

The canine and his companions quickly followed him up the junk and garbage, and they were quickly catching up to him.

After a few seconds, the biggest of the three men grabbed the young lupine's leg and pulled him down, throwing him to the bottom of the junk pile.

When the young lupine made an impact with the ground the piece of bread flew out of his hand. He tried to get up, but he broke his ankle by how hard the bigger canine had thrown him.

He made his way towards the bread and was about to grab it, but the leader of the men stomped his hand breaking it in the process. The young lupine whined and whimpered at the sudden burst of pain in his hand.

"That will teach you to ever steal from us again! Next time we see you around our shop, you'll be as good as dead!" Said the leader. They grabbed the piece of bread and left the alleyway heading back from where they came from.

The young lupine got up slowly. "Dad's gonna kill me..." He whispered through the pain his hand and ankle were giving him. He limped back through the streets. It took some time for him to get back to his house, it wasn't that big, it was partially run down and it had multiple cracks and holes on the walls and roof.

He slowly entered the living room, taking notice of a bigger gray lupine sitting on the couch. He also noticed that the table in front of the couch had multiple bottles of wine, whiskey, and beer.

He got closer to the bigger lupine, he had a foul odor as if he hadn't taken a shower for a couple of weeks, the most noticeable odor was the stench of alcohol.

The bigger male noticed the younger male approach him, he quickly started to get angry as he saw that he was empty-handed. "What happened?!" The older one growled getting up with a wine bottle.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I got the bread, but those guys caught up to me, and..." He lowered his head in shame and showed his broken hand to him.

The bigger canine growled and threw the bottle against the wall. "You are so useless, Wolf! You can't do anything right can you!?" He walked towards Wolf and grabbed him by the collar of his wore down shirt.

Wolf's dad had always treated him in a miserable way. Ever since Wolf's mom died when he was just a little cub, his dad has always made him do all the work around the house and going out and getting food. Wolf always hated the way his dad mistreated him.

"Then why don't you go next time!?" Wolf growled back at the bigger male with eyes full of anger and hatred.

The bigger male threw Wolf against the wall where he had previously thrown the bottle of wine. When he fell to the ground some pieces of glass went into his skin. "Fuck!" He shrieked.

"Don't you even think about talking back to me you little shit!" The bigger male shouted getting closer to Wolf.

Out of reflex, Wolf panicked and grab the top part of the broken wine bottle and aimed it at the bigger male out of fear.

"Oh, now you have the balls to stand up to your old man?" His dad chuckled. He grabbed one of the bottles on the table and broke it. "Come on, let's go at it, you little runt." He had an evil grin on his face, and he seemed to be a little too excited.

Wolf got up supporting himself with the wall, and his arm was bleeding. He composed himself and raised the broken bottle up and stood his ground.

The bigger male charged towards Wolf, he swung the bottle at him, but Wolf quickly dodged it and cut the bigger male's left arm.

"It seems you have some quick feet." The bigger male charged again at Wolf, this time making contact with him and cutting a part of his chest. "But you're not quick enough."

The two males kept going at it, swinging the broken bottles, dodging each other's strikes, and making contact with one another after a few swings.

The bigger male was extremely angry now since Wolf had given him more cuts than he did to him, it made him mad that his son was winning. "You little shit!" He backed Wolf into a corner and raised his broken bottle, and went for the kill. Wolf surprisingly dodged the bottle, and out of reflex, he stabbed the bigger male in the lower part of his chest.

The bigger male started coughing up blood, keeping his hands on the wound to make the bleeding stop a little. He was now super furious. Wolf found it horrific, all the blood on his dad's hands and on the floor, the way he was coughing up blood second after seconds. It was all his fault, and he felt guilty, but he reacted out of fear, fear for his survival.

"You're gonna pay for this brat!" The bigger male grabbed the bottle he was impaled with and yanked it out. He ran towards Wolf and without a though slashed him straight across his left eye.

Wolf staggered backward and placed both his hands on his left eye. He couldn't see barely anything, only the dark red blood that was coming out of it. He shrieked and whimpered due to the pain and looked towards his dad.

He was heavily panting still with the bottle in his hand and the other on his wound. His face was becoming paler by the second. "You... finally stood up... to your old man..." He started coughing up more blood. "I have to admit... you did good... that anger and hatred you just had... never... forget it..." The bigger male collapsed on the ground in a pool of dark crimson that was spreading quickly over the floor.

"Dad?" Wolf said with fear. He approached him slowly until he was next to him. "Dad?" He said again getting down on his knees. He shook the bigger male a couple of time. "Dad, come on, get up..." He started shaking him again, each shake becoming more violent than the last. "DAD, GET UP!"

No response came from the bigger male. He was dead, Wolf had killed his own father. Wolf was now having many mixed feelings, in one hand he was scared, terrified, he had actually taken the life of another person. On another, he was sorta happy now that he wasn't going to be mistreated or punished. But most of all, he felt for the first time in his life what it felt like to be lonely, to have nobody with you, to feel as if your whole life is just a big dark hole which you just keep falling with no end.

With both his parents now dead and no family to where he can go to, he had to survive on his own from now on.

Wolf slowly walked to what was his 'room', still with his hand on his bleeding left eye. He grabbed one of his wore down shirts and tied it around his left eye to stop the bleeding a little.

He didn't own that much, he only had a necklace his mother gave him when he was a cub. It was an old necklace that was passed on to the first child born of each new generation. Wolf found it precious to him, it was the only thing he had left of the only person who truly cared about him.

The little lupine walked back into the living room and took one last look at his dad. He headed out of the tore down house and walked into the dark alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Fox now understood Wolf a bit more, he felt sorry for him. Nobody should have to go through that, no matter how bad that person has been in the past.

"Waoh, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Said Fox getting a little closer to Wolf.

"Don't worry about it pup, it's all in the past now." Wolf scratched the hair between Fox's ears again making Fox wag his tail uncontrollably.

"It seems I found your weak spot pup." He started scratching the hair between Fox's ears more quickly, making a light blush appeared on Fox's face, and he couldn't control his tail.

Fox couldn't help but to let him pet him, it gave him a sense of pleasure he had never felt while at the same time finding it a little weird.

"Well, I better let you get some rest." Wolf got up and made his way towards the door, but as soon as he was about to open the door a hand grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to see Fox, still with a hint of a blush on his face. "What is it, Fox?"

Fox took a moment to speak. "Could you... if you want... um... do you maybe want to stay here with me for the night?" He finally spoke, his blush becoming more intense.

"Are you sure you want me in here with you? Maybe I should get Falco or Peppy."

"No!" Fox shouted out of nowhere. The sudden scream confused Wolf. "I mean... I want you to stay, I'm pretty sure Peppy is already sleeping and Falco is on his midnight flight."

"Fox I'm not so sure..."

"Please!" Fox started to beg with his eyes.

For some reason Wolf couldn't deny Fox and his sad puppy dog eyes, he sighed. "OK, I'll stay."

Fox smiled at Wolf and walked back to his bed; sitting on one of the edges of the bed. Wolf quickly followed him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, since I told you something about me, how about you tell me something about you."

"About me? Umm, sure, what do you want to know."

Wolf started thinking about what to ask, he soon found what to ask. "How about you tell me a bit about your dad?"

"My dad? Why do you want to know about that?"

"I don't know, it just a question that came out of nowhere."

"Well, my dad was almost never around when he was assigned missions but when he was, he'd always made the best out of it."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" Said a little vulpine running with a drawing in his hands. He ran up to a bigger reddish vulpine and grabbed his pants trying to get his attention. "Daddy, look what I made!" He raised the drawing up to the bigger vulpine.

His dad, James McCloud, grabbed the drawing, it was a drawing of Fox in his father's Arwing flying around in space shooting other mercenary ships. "This is a pretty good drawing Fox." He knelt down on one knee and pat Fox's head. "So you want to be a mercenary like your old man?"

Fox shook his head vigorously. "Yeah, I think that being a mercenary is really cool and I want to be just like you!" You could see the sparkles in his eyes filled with excitement and innocence.

"That's nice and all, but being a mercenary is a really dangerous job, Fox. Are you sure you up for it?"

"Yeah! I'll be the best mercenary the Lylat system has ever seen!" Fox jumped on top on the couch and started jumping on it. "I'll ever be better than you dad!"

James couldn't help but feel happy about his son's interest in his job, but he also was scared of what events may lead afterward he follows the path of a mercenary. "Hey Fox, come here for a sec." He gestured Fox to come closer. Fox got off the couch and walked up to him. James grabbed him and placed him over his shoulder and walked outside.

He walked up to a nearby cliff that was near their house and stopped at the edge of it. They were standing under the beautiful night sky, the bright stars lighting up the sky and space, the gentle breeze flowing through their fur as they stood there looking up to the sky.

"Fox, the world of a mercenary can be a terrible and gruesome place to live in. It's a dangerous place that may lead to your death if you don't take precautions and are prepared to face any obstacle that is thrown your way. Are you sure you want to follow this path?"

The little vulpine looked up to the sky. "Yes, I know that it's gonna be scary and dangerous, but I'm gonna be ready for anything that comes in my way."

James found it incredible that his little boy was growing up so much before his eyes, and that he wanted to follow in his footsteps. He put Fox down on the ground and got on his knees again. "Fox, I'm going to give you something, but I want you to promise me to keep it safe no matter what happens."

"I promise."

James hesitantly took off a silver necklace that was around his neck and put it on Fox.

Fox was confused since he'd never seen it before. "What is this daddy?" He inspected the necklace, not letting an eye off of it.

"This is something your grandfather gave to me when I was about your age. He said that it would always keep me safe, and now I'm giving it to you so that it can keep you safe. I hope that one day you'll find someone special you will want to give this to."

"Thanks, daddy!" Fox jumped into his dad's arms and hugged him tightly.

"OK let's get inside, it's getting pretty cold out here." James extended his hand to Fox and Fox took it. They made their way into their house full of warmth and light.

* * *

"He sounded like he was an amazing guy." Said Wolf looking up to the ceiling.

"He was."

"Well, we better go to sleep, we need to come up with some type of plan if we're going to stop Shears plans." He stood up. "Wait, where am I sleeping?" He looked around the room, there was only one bed and some chairs that looked pretty uncomfortable to sit on.

"You can sleep with me if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's either that or you sleep on the floor." He smiled at him.

"I'll take the bed." He sits back on the edge of the bed and started undressing.

Fox's ears perked up as he saw Wolf's bare chest appear in front of him. "W-what are you d-doing?" His face was now a bright red color.

"Oh, sorry, hope you don't mind, but I like sleeping in my boxer, it's more comfortable to sleep that way." He finished stripping down to his boxer.

Fox shook his head sideways. "N-no I don't mind."

"You should try it."

"Really?

"Sure, here, let me help you." He approached Fox and started to take off his clothes. Fox stayed silent while Wolf removed his jacket, shirt, pants, boots, and sock. "See, how does that feel?"

"It's nice." Was the only thing Fox could say.

Wolf took one side of the bed and laid down. "Come on, you need to get some rest if you want those injuries to heal." He patted the empty space in the bed beside him.

Fox slowly laid beside him and looked the opposite way away from him.

"Good night, Fox."

"Good night, Wolf."

Everything up to now felt unreal to Fox. Who would have thought he would be sleeping with his ex-rival in such a peaceful way. He looked back at Wolf to see that he was already asleep and snoring, he turned back and closed his eyes; trying to fall asleep. Suddenly a sudden contact made his eyes open wide, Wolf had wrapped his arm around him, Fox wanted to get his arm off of him, but his body and mind didn't want that. He liked the warmth of Wolf's fur against his, the way his big muscular arm wrapped around him, he found himself in peace with it all. Wolf's snoring became louder, but they were not too loud to annoy Fox.

"Good night, Wolf."

* * *

 **Ugh, hello people of the internet! Why does school have to be so freaking stressful?! Seriously something needs to be done about it.**

 **Anyways, I'm happy that I was finally able to update this story. I was planning to do so some time ago, but I wasn't able to.**

 **If you have any questions about the characters or the story up to this point, feel free to ask me away, I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have.**

 **So until next time people, see yah!**


	9. New Recruit

Fox opened his eyes only to see pitch dark black. He wondered where he was, so he started walking in the darkness that was around him. It seemed as if he was walking for an eternity.

Out of nowhere, he heard an explosion behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw what was occurring.

He saw Andross' army blasting away at Fichina, Katina, Aquas, Macbeth, and the one that was in worse shape than the others, Corneria.

The vulpine was now just floating endlessly in space seeing all of it take place.

"How did this happen?" The vulpine said stretching his hand towards all the apocalyptic and destroyed planets.

His fear began to surface as he saw Andross in his full glory, along with Shears and Scales next to him, laughing at the sight that was in front of them.

"Doesn't this look beautiful, Fox?" Said Andross as he looked at the vulpine.

* * *

"Andross!" Fox yelled out as he shot up from his infirmary bed. He was sweating a lot, and he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast. He was breathing heavily as he looked around the room.

He quickly turned to his side to see an empty spot where Wolf was supposed to be. The vulpine stood up from his bed.

"Crap!" Said the vulpine as he felt the sharp pain his broken rib cage was giving him.

"What was that dream all about." Fox thought to himself. That dream seemed to real for it to be just a dream. He shook the idea for the moment, he had more important things to check.

He noticed that there was a communicator on the table next to his bed. He guessed that it was for him since Shears had broken his. The vulpine grabbed it, and walked out of the infirmary and headed towards the elevator. He pushed the button and the door swiftly closed and headed up to the bridge. Its door opened up as it reached the bridge and Fox walked in to see Falco, Peppy, and Slippy all in their stations.

"Fox, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be resting." Said Peppy as he noticed Fox walk into the bridge.

"I'm fine, what time is it?" Said, Fox, as he sat down in his seat.

"It's four fifty-seven." Said Slippy, who was working on something on his computer.

Fox remembered the dream he had and started worrying. "I think we need some help if we're going to stop Shear." He said as he stood up and made his way towards Peppy.

"What do you mean, Fox?" Asked Falco.

"Can you contact General Pepper real quick Peppy?" Fox asked, now next to Peppy.

Peppy raised an eyebrow and started working on his computer. "OK, I just hope you know what you're doing, Fox."

Soon after Pepper's face appeared on the big monitor. "Well if it isn't Star Fox! I wouldn't think you would have the courage to contact us." Said the canine.

"What do you mean by that Pepper?" Asked Peppy curiously.

"Fox is wanted for stealing Andross' central memory unit." Said Pepper plain and simple.

All of them turned their head towards Fox. "He what!" Shouted Falco.

"I can explain. I was forced to do it!" Said Fox.

"You were forced? By whom?" Asked Pepper.

"By Captain Shears! If I didn't steal it, he would have killed Wolf!" Fox explained.

Pepper seemed to be getting mad. "So not only you helped that lunatic, but you are helping a wanted criminal!" He said in rage.

"Wolf is not like that anymore!" Was the only thing that came to Fox's mind.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still stole it and gave it to him!" Pepper said in complete rage.

"OK, I don't really care if I'm wanted or not. The thing is that he is planning to resurrect Andross back from the dead and I need to locate somebody " Fox stated simply.

"Why would I help you in this situation?" Pepper asked.

"Because I've saved you and this fucking system more than two times already, you owe me." Said Fox, who was now getting pissed off.

Pepper stared at Fox for a moment but gave in. "Fine, I'll help you just this once, but you're still wanted."

"Thank you, do you have any contact information on Fay Spaniel?" Fox asked.

All three of the Star Fox crew looked at Fox, curious as to why he would be asking about her.

After a few seconds, Pepper came back on the screen. "OK, I have something on her. She is apparently on Fichina researching something."

"Can you give me her contact information?" Asked Fox.

"I already have." Said Pepper.

"Thank you."

"Now that's done, I would stay hidden if I were you. You're still wanted for theft."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again General." At that General Pepper's face disappeared from the main monitor.

"OK, you better explain yourself! Why the fuck did you steal something that would help Shears rebuild that monster!?" The avian said enraged.

"I had to! If I didn't, Shears would have activated the virus in Wolf's body!" Fox stated.

"So, because you didn't want to see Wolf get killed, you endangered the whole fucking system of being taken over by the most insane person in the universe!" Said the avian as he walked up in front of Fox's face.

That struck Fox hard. Falco was right. All of what was happening was Fox's fault. He gave Shears the tool necessary for him to bring back the most maniacal person in the whole entire system, just because he didn't want to see Wolf get hurt. This was still confusing the vulpine. He was having mixed feelings towards the lupine, and he was scared of what may happen if he dived too deep into them.

"Wait, we're Wolf?" Fox asked looking around the bridge. He hasn't seen him since yesterday.

"Who cares about him!" Said Falco getting back into Fox's field of vision.

"He's in the hangar." Said Slippy still looking at his computer.

The hangar? Why would Wolf be in the hangar? Fox's eyes widened as he realized why would he be there. He quickly ran past Falco and went towards the elevator. "Peppy set-out course towards Fichina." He got in the elevator and pressed the button that would get him to the hangar.

"I swear that something is wrong with him." Said the avian walking towards his station.

The elevator doors swiftly opened as it reached the hangar. Fox quickly ran out and looked around. He was relieved to see that Wolf was sitting on one of the wings of his Wolfen. The vulpine made his way and Wolf quickly noticed him.

The lupine smiled at him. "What are you doing here, pup? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I know, it's that I woke up and I didn't see you. Then you weren't on the bridge, and Slippy said that you were in the hangar; so I thought that you were leaving."

Wolf sighed and patted the place next to him. Fox climbed on the wing of the Wolfen and sat down next to Wolf.

"I already told you I wasn't leaving pup."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking about the past." Said, Wolf, as he rubbed the Wolfen's wing, with a frown on his face.

Fox noticed Wolf's sudden change in mood. He wanted to talk with him about it, but he didn't want to pressure him into talking about it.

"Anyway, we're going to be heading towards Fichina. I need to talk to somebody there."

Wolf's eared perked up. "Fichina huh? Now that brings back some memories."

Fox looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. He thought for a moment and remembered that it been at Fichina where he and Wolf had a one on one fight, with Fox shooting Wolf down, his Wolfen exploding as it made impact with the ground.

Wolf knew that Fox remembered about it. "You know, I almost died that day. It was fucking freezing, I couldn't feel anything due to the cold weather."

Fox's ears fell as he remembered that it was his fault that Wolf almost died, and he felt guilty about it. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it, pup. As I said before, it's all in the past now. It was our job." Wolf said scratching the hair between Fox's ears, making Fox wag his chair uncontrollably.

"Can you stop that?" Fox said trying to hide his blush.

Wolf starting laughing. "You want me to stop? It seems like you're enjoying it."

Fox had never seen Wolf laugh, he liked how he looked. Even though he had multiple scars and cuts, he found the lupine pretty cute. Wait, cute?! Fox shook the thought away.

"Fox, we are about to reach Fichina." Said Peppy through his new communicator.

"OK, send me Fay's location to my Arwing, I'm heading out." Said, Fox, as he jumped down from the Wolfen's wing.

"I'm coming with you." Said Wolf standing up.

Fox looked back to the lupine with a curious look on his face. "Really, how come?" Fox asked.

"Just in case you need some backup," Wolf said getting inside the Wolfen.

"OK, suit yourself." Fox walked up to his Arwing and rubbed the logo on it. He remembered how his dad used to fly on it all the time. He climbed up and opened the hatch, getting inside the cockpit.

As he adjusted himself in his chair, he felt the sharp pain his rib cage was giving him. He tried to fight through it and checked his Arwing to see if Peppy had sent Fay's location. After making sure he got the information he closed the hatch and started up his Arwing.

"OK, we're about to head out," Fox said into his communicator.

"Alright Fox, be careful out there." Said Peppy.

"Don't worry Peppy, I'll be fine." Fox's Arwing lifted off the ground, he looked over at Wolf and saw that his Wolfen was also taking off. "Try to keep up Wolf," Fox said with a smirk.

Wolf scoffed. "I should be saying the same thing, pup." He said as his Wolfen shot out of the Great Fox.

Fox quickly followed Wolf out of the Great Fox. Both of them were cruising through space heading towards Fichina. They quickly entered Fichina's atmosphere, the cold air quickly hitting their fighters.

"Where are we supposed to go, Fox?"

"If this information is correct, then we should go to those mountains over there in the distance."

"How about we race?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come one, it could be fun."

"OK, but don't get mad when I beat you," Fox said laughing.

Wolf laughed at Fox's statement. "You'll be tasting my dust in a couple of minutes."

"We'll see about that, grandpa."

"Who are you calling grandpa? If I recall, I'm just a few years older than you."

"You're still older."

"Anyways, I'll see you at the mountain." Said, Wolf, as he blasted off into the distance.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Fox quickly blasted off behind Wolf.

Fox quickly catches up to Wolf, they were neck to neck with to each other. Blasting through the cold lands of Fichina. They were about to reach the mountains they were supposed to be at.

Fox quickly got upset as he saw Wolf fly pass him and land on the mountain first than him. He landed on the mountain next to Wolf and opened up the hatch of his Arwing. He jumped out of the cockpit and perfectly landed. Wolf was standing next to his Wolfen with a smirk on his face.

The lupine laughed. "What took you so long, Fox?"

"You cheated you asshole," Fox said walking up to Wolf and gently punching him in the shoulder.

"OK, so where are we supposed to go?"

"There is supposed to be a cabin or something around here," Fox said as he looked around the mountain.

"It's fucking freezing," Wolf said as he crossed his arms.

"Stop complaining and help me look," Fox said glancing at Wolf and continuing to search. He walked to the edge of the mountain and got out his telescope to see if he could find it. After a few minutes, he couldn't seem to find it. "Where the fuck is this thing?" He said starting to get mad.

Wolf got next to him and moved him. "You mean that?" He pointed over to a small shack in the lower part of the mountain.

"Oh, yeah, that."

They both started to make their way down the mountain towards the shack. After a few minutes of walking in the cold snow, they reached it.

"OK, whatever you do, don't do anything that may put us in a bad position." He said stopping Wolf.

"What do you mean?" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't have a good reputation around here, so you might want to play it cool," Fox said trying not to offend him.

Wolf growled a little. "Fine."

Fox nodded. He turned around and knocked the door. After a few moments, a little white canine opened the door, she was surprised to see Fox.

"Fox!" She shouted as she jumped out and hugged Fox, making both of them fall into the snow. Fox and Fay both just started laughing while playing around in the snow. Wolf seemed to get annoyed with their intimacy.

They both got up and wiped the snow off of their clothes. "What are you doing here, Fox?!" Asked Fay.

"Well, I'm here to ask you to help us out," Fox said getting some snow off of his head.

Fay slightly tilted her head. "What about?"

"We have..." Fox said before being interrupted.

"Hey, can we go inside, I'm fucking freezing over here!" Wolf growled out.

Fay hadn't noticed that Wolf was there, but instead of being scared as many people would do, she was curious as to why he was there so peacefully. She was sure that he and Fox hated each other.

"Oh, sure. Come on in." Fay said as she entered the little shack.

Wolf closed the door, and all of them sat down. Fox looked around the little shack and saw that it was full of different types of machines and inventions.

Fox considered Fay to be a genius, she was one of the smartest people he has ever met. "So, what do you need my help on Fox?" Asked Fay.

"There is a man who is trying to rebuild Andross, and he injected Wolf here with a virus that seemed to merge with his body. He said that it would eat him from the inside, so I was wondering if there's anything you can do to erase it."

"Let me see what I can do." Said, Fay, as she got up and grabbed a syringe from one of the tables. She walked over to Wolf. "Do you mind if I get a blood sample?"

"Not at all." Said Wolf.

Fay wiped Wolf's arm with a cotton filled with alcohol and slowly pushed the syringe inside Wolf's arm and took out some blood. She walked over to a table and put some blood under a microscope. She inspected the blood, her eyes widened as she saw what it was.

"This is some pretty advanced stuff." Said Fay looking back at Fox.

"What did you find Fay?" Asked Fox.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Said Fay getting up.

"Can I get the good news first?" Said Wolf crossing his arms.

"The good news is that it can be deactivated, the bad news is that the only way to deactivate it is to shut down its main power source." Said Fay sitting back down.

"And how do we do that precisely?" Asked Wolf.

"You'll have the reverse the effect of the device that would activate it." Said the little canine.

"Hmm, so we have to get the remote Shears has. That's going to be tricky." Said Fox rubbing his chin. "Fay, could you join us on the Great Fox? I'm sure we'll need your help for this."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. I've actually finished my research here, so I have no problem in joining you guys. I'll meet you guys outside." Said Fay with a big smile.

Fox nodded, he walked out of the shack and Wolf quickly followed behind him. "Why did you invite her to come with us." Said Wolf a bit too annoyed that he intended it to be.

"She's very intelligent, probably one of the smartest people I've ever met." Said Fox starting to climb the mountain. They quickly reached the top, both of them getting on their respective ships.

They both got off the ground and flew over to Fay's shack. "Where the fuck is that girl?" Wolf asked.

They both heard a loud noise and noticed that the ground was rising. After a few seconds, Fay shot out of the ground. "OK boys, let's get moving!" She shouted as she started to leave the atmosphere.

"Hey, wait for us!" Said, Fox, as he and Wolf blasted off too following Fay.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. School is being too demanding these days, and it's taking most of my time these days. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up.**


End file.
